


Star Wars: The True Dark Lord

by CidRod



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd actual Fic ever made, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day-long reading, F/M, OC's are great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: Sauron has awoken from an ancient sleep. This is his time to wreck havoc upon this world. And a lot of people will join his side or die in this far more advanced Jedi Civil War





	1. Taris, Before Escaping

Fanfic: The True Dark Lord

Chapter 1: Taris, Before Escaping

(Inspiration came from watching LoTR, and wondering: "What if Sauron hadn't died, but was sent to the Star Wars universe?")

(This is rated: T for some language, battle scenes, and Sauron conquering the Galaxy, Sauron trying to Romance, and Mild suggestive themes.)

 

 

Sauron's Enemies (known enemies or not): Jolee, Malak, Vandar, Vrook, Dorak, Bandon, (OC) Cid Rod, (He didn't die, least not in this story.) Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast, (reborn as a Jedi.) Théoden, (Reborn, Jedi) Aragorn, (has survived, Jedi Master) Elrond, Hobbits, Republic Forces, Malak's Sith Empire, True Sith Empire, Jedi Order, and (Reborn, Ent) Treebeard.

 

Sauron's Allies (Direct or indirect.): Freyrr, Zaalbar, Admiral Gash Organa, Carth, Bastila, Nazgul, Witch-King of Angmar, Uruks, Orcs, Gothmog. (Last three are Reborn.)

Key: "Dialogue", _'Internal dialogue/thoughts',_ _"Mordor/dreams."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or LoTRs, if I did, this would have happened.

(Sauron's POV)

In a Galaxy far, far away.....There was the Star Wars Universe

 

STAR WARS:

Sauron, the True Dark Lord of All Life.

It is a time of great evil, as **DARTH MALAK** , Apprentice of **Dark Lord Revan** , begins a conquest of the Galaxy. As **Malak** begins his conquest, A Dark Lord of another Universe arrives; He is **SAURON** , **Dark Lord of Mordor**. If the Jedi are to stop these **Conquerors** , they will need an army, and perhaps

**LUCK**..................

 

If Sauron regains his **One Ring** , the Jedi, Sith Forces, the Republic, all will fall to him......

 

I awoke, surprised I am not dead, I, the Dark Lord of Mordor was alive, but how? My ring was destroyed. I looked around, seeing myself in a room of some strange metal, looking outside it seemed to be night-time. _'This is odd, first my ring is no more, but yet I still live.'_ I thought to myself, looking then at my hands, I wore robes, black in color. A name, _Lucas Vaan Antilles_ was stuck in my head, perhaps my identity here? I shrugged to myself, the room then began to shake.

"Master Lucas, we're under attack, by a Sith Battle Fleet!" A man said he had a red-colored black trimmed combat suit. (Trask Ulgo)

"Who are they?" I asked, confused, _'Battle Fleet, does that mean we are travelling the seas? Or are we perhaps in space? So many questions so little time.'_ I sighed, and remembered the soldier in the room, so I asked him, "You soldier, what is going on?" I asked.

"Sith are.......Hell, we don't have time to bring you up to speed, get your lightsaber, and your blaster, we need to get off the Endar Spire!" Trask said, "Oh, I'm Trask Ulgo, your bodyguard. I've checked around the ship for you, now let’s go."

Not knowing what a 'lightsaber' is, I just grabbed everything I could I then put on my robes, and started following him. I could feel the normal world, and apparently this man could see me, or he knew where I was thanks to my robes. Right now I didn't care.

"This is your Lightsaber." Trask began, "Is the most deadly weapon you have, able to cut through almost anything." he pointed to the metal handle dangling uselessly on my robe's side. "It’s like a Sword made of pure energy, give it a few swings to remember how to use it."

I did as he suggested, and it seemed very similar to my old Maul, except faster, and even stronger, supposedly. "This is an interesting weapon, very interesting." I said, he nodded, and saw a Republic soldier gunned down by 2 of the Sith-troopers.

"This must be an Advanced Boarding Party, For the Republic!" He yelled firing shots off from his blaster pistol; the weapon astounded me, a projectile that fires an energized beam. AND didn't reload after every shot! _'Such uses I could use one for, if I can ever return to Mordor.'_ I thought

I quickly sliced both Troopers' heads off, and took the armor to be used in making me a new suit, one worthy of Sauron the Great! "Yes indeed, for the.....uh, Republic!" I yelled, charging into the next room, the troopers in there were no match for me.

"We should keep a helmet or two, in case we ever need the disguises." Trask said.

"Aye, take both helmets, get anything of use, and let us keep going" I said.

"Yes Master Lucas!" he did as I said.

Barely any time passed, as we got closer to the Bridge of this ship, I saw a person with a red lightsaber, fighting another person, the other had a yellow saber, and tapping into my magic, I pulled the Yellow one's owner towards me, before she could die.

"Your control of the force is astounding Master Lucas." Trask said, as he took out a sword.

"That sword, it seems useless against a lightsaber." I said.

"It's made with a Cortosis Weave, making it immune to lightsaber damage; in fact it's like a non-energy lightsaber." He said, so I knew.

"Wait........you're Lucas?" The yellow saber's owner asked, shocked.

"Aye.....now let’s get moving." I said.

"I'm Robina, Robina Rosaline Rod, daughter of the Sith Lord: Cid Rod." she said.

"I'm Trask Ulgo." Trask said, and we continued into the bridge, slaughtering the enemy.

"There's something behind this door..." he said entering a room which lead towards the escape pods... “Damn another Dark Jedi!" he yelled, "Go! I'll try and hold him off!" He said, just as the door behind him was shut and locked.

"I shall avenge thy sacrifice, Trask Ulgo." My wristband began lighting up as we nearly made it. "This is Luke Vaan Antilles, who is this?" I said.

"My name is Carth Onasi, one of the Pilots of the Endar Spire, Its good you survived Master Lucas, I am tracking you through the Endar Spire's Life-Support systems."

"We need to keep moving." Robina said.

We cleared into the last room, and without backup from the droid or using poisons _'Such foolish tactics, use the poison only when it's fit to burst.'_ I thought, and regarding the droid, _'Hell to the no! I won't touch that thing, it could kill Me._ ' with my thoughts done, I charged in slaughtering the Sith-troopers, and taking their blasters. The Red one's Blaster really had intrigued me.

"You've made it, let’s get going!" Carth said, as we jammed into the Escape Pod, I felt an instinct telling me Robina would die, and instead I shielded her. ' _I might need a woman during this mission, charm people to helping me, and what else.'_ I thought, and upon impact, I felt a few ribs two break.

I had apparently spent the next several days in a comatose state. I had a dream (or maybe Vision) of Robina using a Red lightsaber, and defending me from two attackers, while I merely watched. Using my spot as an observer to see how she moved in the fight.

I finally awoke, Robina sitting, watching me from a chair next to the bed. "Hello, Robina."

"Hello Lucas, I was just watching over you. In case you needed more attention, you're lucky to have survived the crash, you had several broken ribs, one of which was piercing into your left lung."

I stared wide-eyed, shocked at myself for having survived, but then I remembered I am _Sauron the Great, Lord of the Rings, Lord of Mordor, Middle-Earth's-to-be-Overlord._ "I.....where is at Carth?" I asked.

She winced, as if I had hit her in a healing wound. "He's alive....barely, but alive. He's with the Doctor here on Taris." she said.

I looked at her to see if she was lying, and she wasn't. "I have some questions...."

"Of course." she said, willing to answer a few.

"Where are we?"

"We are on the Mid-rim world of Taris."

"What is a lightsaber for?"

"For a Jedi, a good or neutral force-user it is a symbol of peace. For Dark Jedi, Evil or Chaotic Neutral it is a symbol of doom upon the enemy."

"Why am I here, and not in my Homeland?"

"I suspect you mean Middle-Earth?"

"Yes. I am the Dark Lord Sauron, why don't you fear me?"

"First question's answer first: You were destroyed. Secondly: I and many others haven't feared you since you were destroyed."

"But.....Why am I here......I get it that I was destroyed....but"

"It's because your power was too great to be gone forever, you've been in a several thousand yearlong hibernation, the Jedi. The Good ones, tried to use that power to save the Republic."

"What's a 'Sith'?"

"Most are former Jedi or Republic Soldiers...then there is the True-Sith, who we believe died out millennia ago."

"What’s a True-Sith?"

"Also called Sith'ari, they were red-skinned, all other knowledge was lost."

"Why would the Jedi try and use my power?"

"Five years ago, a Jedi Knight, Revan was lost. Only recently she returned as a Dark Jedi, conquering many planets in the Republic. The High Council, they'd be our Version of a Good you, decided to awaken you early, with memories of a Jedi to be willing to help us....them."

"Are you a Jedi or Dark Jedi?"

"My loyalties belong to you, Lord Sauron. You saved my life when you could have let me die, I shall serve you as your Padawan, or Apprentice."

"What’s a Padawan?"

"A Jedi-in-Training"

"And what do you mean by Apprentice?"

"Sith-in-Training"

"Ah.....that'll be all."

She bowed to me, "As you Wish Master. Whatever you seek, I will try and do it."

(Sauron) Lucas' Apartment four Days later:

Carth Onasi was just heading inside when he heard something. "What do you need of me Master Lucas?" It was Robina's voice, he knew that much.

"Fetch the flyboy, so we can prepare our evacuation of this Hell-hole."

"No need. I'm here, so....any plans" Carth looked around. "What the hell happened here?"

"Just some saber practice." Robina and 'Lucas' said at the same time.

"No kidding, you made a hole in the wall....many." Carth was dumbfounded, how could they in only five days have nearly ruined the hide-out?

"So flyboy, here is my plan......." Lucas coughed getting both of their attention. "We befriend the Duelists, the Hidden Beks, get a spy in the Sith-military, and rescue Bastila, any objections?"

Carth was surprised he knew so much and his plan was that of a genius. "No questions at all, none at all Sir. But so you know, when Bastila joins us, she will force herself in-charge."  
"Robina, could you go and show Carth to his room?"

"Yes Master Lucas." she bowed.

"So he's your Teacher now then?" Carth asked when they got to his room, which was not damaged.

"Yeah......something like that, not entirely sure we know yet....he's unsure which side he owes allegiance to."

"That's Sauron isn't it?" Carth said, unimpressed. "I've heard the legends."

"It is, and he won't endanger the mission, he wishes to stop Malak just like us Jedi."

"You're in love with him aren't you?" He said in an emotionless tone.

"......Course not, I'm a Jedi, and Jedi can't-" she looked at him "You're not buying it?" he shook his head.

"Not at all, but I'll keep it quiet when Bastila is saved. Spoiled Jedi Princess can find out on her own." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Carth, we're heading out in the Morning, so get some practice in, eat, sleep, or whatever." She said, leaving him in his room to think.

_'How in Hell are we going to escape Taris,_ _ **and**_ _stop Malak? He’s The Dark Lord, but then again we have Sauron on our side.......well maybe and.....yep, The Republic is doomed.'_ he thought to himself.

Sauron's Apartment, Morning:

It was pretty uneventful so far, I had just begun to persuade Robina to join the Dark Side, as my Apprentice. She merely knelt before me, and swore an oath to be loyal to me, no matter what. "Wake up apprentice." I said.

"Good Morning, Master Sauron." She said, kneeling before me.

"Go, Eat, pretend we serve the Light. That's an Order." I told her.

"Yes Master. Whatever Master desires...." She said.

That one comment had made me think like the old Sauron, from before I was evil..... I had a heart, not the most forgiving but, a heart none the less. "Oh, Anything I desire?" I said, with a 'you know what I desire most' tone.

"Anything, should you wish it, let me know my Lord...." She said, and then went to eat.

"Let's get going...." I said as Carth finished eating.

"Shouldn't you eat something?" He asked as if he had no idea who Lucas really was.

"There is no need, once I have my powers back, I shall be a Wraith, neither living nor dead." I said, with an evil grin.

"What's with the Sith Armor anyhow?" Robina asked, as the armor fell out of Sauron's bag.

"It’s to make myself a suit of armor, worthy of the Lord of the Nazgul." I said.

"Not doing yourself any favors by saying that Sauron." Carth said, as he began to wonder something, "My...... _Lord_ Sauron, we may need those uniforms to get to Bastila, can your armor wait until we get down there?"

"Think the _Princess_ Bastila will figure it out as easily?" I merely stated I knew Carth had known I wished to see if he'd fake any emotions, which sadly he hadn't.

"Probably not, not many people still know of Middle-Earth, it's a rarity among collectors, some believe that you.....or well, _Sauron_ of then was never destroyed, merely hibernating until he would have his revenge." Carth stated. "I've only heard of maybe 10 holocrons in existence about Middle-Earth, apparently a few millennia ago, people used paper to write books......just like people of your time did, but they had machines......the Typewriter, the Computer, and so on."

"What’s a Computer? And what’s a Typewriter?" I asked, never having heard of them.

"A computer is an electronical device used to message people half way around the world of something, and it's instant, or near instant." He explained, "The Typewriter was like a quick way to write down something, like a quicker quill & ink, or pen & paper, or even paper & pencil, just without the traces of it brushing onto one's hand...." he held up an old holopic of one, and showed it to me.

"Amazing, if I ever return to Middle-Earth, Carth, Your name will be a living legend among my armies. I can just hear the slaves. 'Let's hear the story where Sauron disappeared for thousands of years, and returned with futuristic knowledge and conquered our homes.'" I laughed, "I could see it, and the Slaves wish to impress the Master of the Nazgul."

"Well.....Sauron Slavery is _almost_ entirely illegal in the galaxy. Taris, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Korriban, Fondor, Kamino, Geonosis, well.....anything not owned by Republic, is more than likely a slavery allowed planet." Robina pointed out.

"Well, let's go find Bastila..." I said, getting up, after grabbing some food. "You guys might be right, I may need these incase my Wraith form takes a while." I said, eating.

(A/N: I know it looks like Sauron is all "Good-Guy" right now, but think about it, he's trapped in a Galaxy unlike Middle-Earth, Has nothing to relate to, and is a normal human-being, he'll play the part of good, until he has his chance to RULE the GALAXY, then he MIGHT return to Middle-Earth. And Yes, Sauron will be Godlike, but he needs time to even attempt such a feat. Anyhow back to the story.)

"It's been far too long since Sauron, Lord of Mordor has been Mortal." Carth said.

"I can hear you Flyboy!" I shouted.

My party and I left the apartment building, only to be ambushed by a Sith Patrol, they were busy with a pair of Duros. "Everyone get up against the Wall, this is a Raid!"

One of the Duros started speaking, "A Sith-Patrol was just here Yesterday, and you didn't find anything why do you keep pestering us?" and before the Sith Officer could fire, his blaster had been turned around by the Force, so he efficiently shot himself, and the droids were powered down.

"Thank you for saving us, I owe you more than I can offer." One of the Duros said.

"Turn the droids into scrap, and set it in my Apartment, then hide the body and we're even." He nodded, and did just that.

"You there Human, are you interested in some very hard to get by items?" A green Twi'lek said.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"I have the usual: light weaponry, light to medium armor, some comp. spikes, some security spikes, a few grenades, some stimulants, and a handful of mines." The Twi'lek said. "And also some Energy Shields."

"What's so special about Energy Shields?" I asked.

"They can absorb some fire-power in a Fire-fight, however they aren't Omnipotent, the ones I sell, are against Blaster-style damage." The Twi'lek said.

"And I can tell you from experience, they are useless against a Vibro-blade, thus why all Soldiers are taught, Hand-to-Hand, and Melee combat.

"I've been told some Energy Shields can protect against light sabers! Not that I'd try with my Energy Shields, but still the point remains, doesn't it?"

"Intriguing, how much for one?" I asked.

"As I said, not cheap, so I can go 250 Creds for one." I personally sweat dropped from that, that's a huge amount of Credits for someone like me, with no career.

"Maybe next time" I said.

"Fair enough, I'll be here for the day, and back for the week, and..... easily said, I'll be here every day, from sun-up to dusk." He said.

As we walked on, I sliced my lightsaber into a door, and broke in. "Hold it right there, if you're going to kill me get it over with..." A woman said, fearfully.

"If I wanted to kill you, ma'am you'd be dead, I'm not known for letting my targets live, or get away." I said, emotionlessly.

"Is that a threat?" she said, and fired a single shot from her blaster.

I stood there, unmoving until the last second, when I reflected it back to her, and it killed her. "Told you....." I said, looting her and her Apartment.

"That was murder, you're a monster! You killed her!" Carth said.

"I am the Dark Lord of Mordor, I led my armies to victory in thousands of battles, when I was last mortal, I learned: Kill your enemies before they become strong, or you waste soldiers and weaponry that can be used to keep control." I said to him, staring into his eyes, I saw his fear, and I absorbed it, making myself stronger.

"If you have a problem on how I do my job, then leave. Go find yourself a new home, and I hope you get to meet my armies; my Orcs would kill for some man-flesh, or even elf-flesh. Oh but it would be mostly man-flesh!" I said. And he was practically on his knees begging for mercy.

"Please.....have mercy _Lord_ Sauron." he begged, he was honestly afraid, knowing Sauron was all too serious, and emotionless as he said that.

"Any other outburts and mercy is gone. Got it Carth?" I asked him, my old voice, and (the voice with-in my One Ring of Power) now present.

"He deserves none my Lord, he deserves a swift execution." Robina said, and I held my arm out to her, so she'd come closer.

I whispered in her ear, "Can you smell his fear?"

"Yes Master." she said. "I can almost taste it."

"Absorb his fear, drink it as if it was wine....then I will acknowledge you as my true apprentice."

She began to meditate draining the fear into herself. _'Master is never wrong. Whatever he needs me to do, it shall be done, without question.'_ she told herself.

I smiled; she didn't know she had opened her mind to me. _'Well done my apprentice, now go take Flyboy, and find some Creds. DO NOT harm the Doctor no matter what, or threaten him. I hear there is a Serum he needs, find it and instead bring it Zax, the Hutt/Bounty Office, find out about any Assassination Targets, then take Flyboy home to start plans on my ARMOR.'_ I told her through the Mental-Connection.

She got up, and nodded "Yes master."

"Good, now Flyboy you are to follow her, do not let her get harmed, or I will unleash the true _Dark Lord Sauron_ on you! Got it?" I yelled.

"Ok, I will Sir!" Carth stuttered.

"Now go!" I said, walking off to the Catina on the other side of the Apartment Complex.

Inside Catina, minutes after Sauron gave mercy to Carth:

I walked around, looking for someone.....a Sith Officer willing to aid me. Finally I found one, a female Sith-trooper, so using what I could to improve my appearance, I walked towards her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you with the Sith Forces?" I asked, merely to be sure.

"I’m Off-Duty, why?"

"I was wondering if I could perhaps get you to help me off this rock. I'll take you with me." I said, using a very persuasive tone.

"I.....I shouldn't but it might be a good idea, for a price." she said.

"How about, if the Information is useful, I help you relieve some stress?" I inwardly smirked, somewhat surprised, thousands of years asleep, but I have the charms I'd need. "Must get.....very stressful in the Sith-Army." I said, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"That's some very good skill you have there. I suppose there is no harm in it, if you keep your end of the deal." Sarna said, "Oh where are my manners? I'm Sarna."

"I am Lucas Vaan Antilles, at your service." I said, kissing her hand.

She blushed, the desired effect, and she began telling me how she was going to throw a party later. "Will you swing by?"

"I have to save my friends in the Undercity.....but sure, why the Hell not? I’ll go before I go probably to my death down there." I said, smiling, and writing down the time and place in my data pad.

"I'll see you at 7:00 tonight, don't be late." Sarna said, as she left the Catina.

_'And the award for best silver-tongued Overlord of Middle-Earth goes to, Master Sauron.'_ said Robina in the Mental-Connection, I couldn't help but laugh.

"And now it is time to find some quick cash." I said to myself, and bought a Pazaak deck, it's a lot like blackjack back in Middle-Earth, but with Negative Cards, and some that are either. "A Dueling Ring.....mwahahahaha!" I evil laughed silently.

With-in minutes I was in the Ring, and I used a simple Vibro-blade, so as to not attract attention from the Sith Forces or any one searching for Jedi. "Let the Match between Sauron, and Dead-Eye Duncan begin!"

Most in the stands didn't get the name, but some (mostly to-be-fan girls.) gasped, having heard the myths of Middle-Earth once or twice. Duncan was wide-eyed, and I won without even having to dodge.

I kept it up, until I found a worthy foe, Ice. And then before anyone knew it, the Duel began. "Let us begin the Semi-Finals. Ice, Versus the Rising Star SAURON!" the announcer cheered, along with many, (Far too many) fan girls.

I kept to a defensive style, and then when she was in range, I began striking in a blink of an eye, and only a Force-user could have captured the whole battle unless they used fast-action cameras.

"Ice is, down, Sauron wins." The announcer said.

Before I left the Ring, I helped Ice up, and left after getting my cut of the bets. I then went on home, surprised they were working on a blueprint for my armor so quickly. It was......5:59, I had an hour to prepare to visit Sarna's party.

"Master, welcome home....." Robina said, and then noticed my new outfit, a smuggler's attire. "It suits you, unpredictability in your past. Or you know a way to get illegal goods in or out of somewhere. And it's perfect for a disguise.”

I smiled at my apprentice's attempts of saying in much more complex terms. 'You are the most handsome non-smuggler in a smuggler's outfit.' "So what type of metal will go into the Armor?"

"We need some hard to obtain metals, a rechargeable Energy-Shield device, a voice modifier, a helmet, a cloak, and a piece to prove it's you and not someone else...." Carth said.

"Use a Mandalorian Helmet, and modify it with the voice modifier, and have the cloak attached to the helmet." I stated.

"Yes....that will work. Now we need to figure what, what kind of cloak, some absorbent metals, Energy Shield recharger, and whatever color you want it in." Carth said.

"How about, it is in the color Black? So those who know what I wore, will know to fear me?" I asked.

"Is there anything else?" Robina asked.

"We'll need a few mechanics, and technicians to really figure this out, maybe a tailor to make the cloak, and some paint...." Carth and I said together, all three of us began to laugh.

Looking at my data pad, it said I had 50 minutes to get ready. "So who's for a Party?"

"We're not throwing one are we?" Carth asked.

"No, it's at a new friend, my spy in Malak’s Sith Army, she's agreed to help me out if I give her massages, nothing to worry about." I said.

"I'll stay; watch over the Armor, and all." Carth said.

"I'll go with you Master." Robina said, and I smiled.

"Ok, see you Carth." I said, five minutes later, in my Black colored Jedi Robes.

"Shouldn't I get something for the party?" Robina asked.

"Here, take these 500 Creds, find a dress, and get to the party, North side of Uppercity, Apartments, closest to the entrance to the South area." I said she was nodding knowing what I meant.

"See you there Master." She said.

"Ah, wait apprentice...." I said and she stopped. "Come here."

She stepped towards me, "Yes Master?"

I grinned, "You'll enjoy this." I whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss, to show her I did care she was unharmed. (I do have a heart again after all.)

I broke it before she responded, "Now go, get your dress." I said, heading to the apartments.

My data pad said, 6:40, and I had already got to the right apartment. "Hello, Sarna? Hello?" I stuck my head into the room, shocked by the loud music, that wasn't heard outside the apartment.

"You made it." she said, walking towards me. "I almost thought you'd forgotten, almost."

"Forget a promise to visit a beautiful lady? I think not....I had started to believe I had the wrong apartment building." I said, smiling. _'At this party, my Apprentice, refer to me as your....partner, the story I'll make up is we're from a small unknown company, that had been unlucky to be stuck here during the Quarantine got it?'_ I mentally asked her.

_'Yes Master, I understand'_ she replied back, making me glad.

"My business associate and I happened to have been looking for work for our Company: Rod & Dueling, we're a company hell-bent on making the best armor and weapons in the Galaxy." I told Sarna, winking to signify it was a lie, in case anyone wondered who I was.

She nodded, "So your Company might make a deal with the Sith Empire to start churning out equipment?" she asked.

"We might, my boss dislikes both sides of this War, wishing to only make a fortune." I told her, and held her close, while music started, we began dancing.

"Rod & Dueling, I think I've heard of them." Sarna said.

"Well I'm surprised you have, only a handful of people know of our existence, like an example: the Genoharad, an Assassination Guild."

"I dislike those Assassins; they take it too far, killing a man is one thing. Framing an innocent is worse." Sarna said, and I nodded.

I felt Robina coming near, and told Sarna secretly who Robina is, my Apprentice, and how I planned to rule the Galaxy, as a fair Sith Lord, showing mercy when possible, and all that. "So yeah, if someone looks for me, probably your own buddies, I never existed."

"Ah, Lucas there you are." Robina said, and I turned to look at her, she had a white-ceremonial robe on.....while I personally dislike the color, it was interesting. "You must be the host, Sarna."

Sarna nodded, while still dancing with me. "That's right."

"Well, my dear, I'd like to stay.....but the Undercity awaits me." I told Sarna.

"Lucas, Robina, you've got to try some of this Tarisian Ale, it's the best."

"Careful Sarna, we can't get much more in our systems or we'll be knocked out cold. And have a massive Hangover in the morning"

"Who cares? We're not on duty tomorrow. We'll be better by the day after."

With that, everyone but Robina, Sarna, and I were out cold. "Look in the backpacks." I told Robina, she nodded.

"Well, until next time Robina." Sarna said.

"Go on, go meet up with Flyboy, I'll be back later."

"Yes master."

After Robina left, we were essentially alone. "So........nice apartment you have."

"It is....Thanks for visiting Lucas....It really lights my mood a lot that you bothered to show up." Sarna said.

"I don't very often break my promises, besides. I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Ever heard of ' _Lord of The Rings'_ by J. R. R. Tolkien?" I asked her.

"Yeah...it's about a giant eye-tower that wants its ring back so Sauron can be physical in nature." I nodded, mostly true.

"I'm Sauron, I was in hibernation these last few millennia, the Jedi woke me up, and so I could 'help' them."

"Lucas quit joking-" she realized I was dead serious. "So......you're over ten thousand years old."

"Yep.....I am also working on getting myself some better armor." I held her hand, and kissed it, "Good night Sarna, I'll be by in a few days." (A/N: Yes I know that some 10 thousand years ago in SW universe, should be near the downfall of the Infinite Empire, if not 10 thousand years in the future of the downfall, I merely state 10 thousand to make him _not_ seem _ancient_.)

Once I returned home, I was amazed that Sarna hadn't called some Sith Soldiers to arrest me, or execute me. But then again, perhaps she wanted off the planet. "The Dark Side is strong in here." I stated.

"Those we hired would not help us, so they were tortured until, they did their jobs, then they died." Robina said, Carth was depressed it came to that, but understood, no one could know Sauron has returned.

"Carth, I can tell you disliked what happened, but it was for the best, should even one person know I am back, I'll be hibernating for another few millennia." I said, "Its better they died, instead of alerting the rest of my return."

"I know........it is for the best, but.....Hell, they didn't need to be tortured." He said sadness in his voice.

"They had three choices, work on it, die, or disappear." I said, shrugging. "Soon.....This galaxy will belong to the New Empire, led by Sauron!" I whispered all but 'Soon…led by Sauron'.

"We will show Malak how the Republic Negotiates with Traitors!" Carth said.

"We fight for The Republic." I and Robina said.

"Good night, I must plan my strategies carefully." I said, meditating on my bed.

As Carth went to bed, I spoke in Ancient Mordor, _"Witch-King of Angmar, other Nazgul, I, Lord Sauron summons you."_

I had gotten a reply, from a distant world. _"Yes Lord Sauron, We will arrive soon, in five Republic Days."_ The fact any of my Nazgul still lived was a wonder.

"Soon, the Republic and the Sith Forces will be replaced by Sauron's Dominion! No living man shall stand in my way." I said, rising, then going to sleep.

_'Master wishes to conquer, not capture the Galaxy, and his Nazgul will do just that, should they make it to Taris.'_ Robina thought, before succumbing to sleep.

Sauron's Dream:

_The Nine knelt before me; I was Sauron, Lord of the Rings once more. My most loyal Nazgul, the Witch-King of Angmar, who I now named Tom, was back thanks to my Mastery of the Dark Side. "Rise, Rise and fight for your Lord, go out and slay the Republic's forces on Manaan, pin it on Malak’s Sith Forces." I ordered._

_"Yes my Lord Sauron!" They yelled, as if it was a battle-cry, and left me alone in my throne room, in the Star Forge._

_Even with the Star Forge as my own, I was not the Dark Lord of the Sith (True or not) as, Malak had escaped with his fleet to Neutral worlds, or worlds that would not easily be conquered. "Now, rise-up my apprentices, and show yourselves." I said._

_"Yes Lord Sauron." One of them, a Former Jedi, named Bastila said._

_"Now is the time I create a Fleet worthy of Mordor!" I yelled, and evil laughed._

_"We shall serve you faithfully, as always Lord Sauron." Robina said her powers near equal to that of the other two when combined._

_"Long live Lord Sauron, Lord of all the Sith Armada and Army." Said the last, her true name was Revan._

_"Now, we strike as one, to take over the Dark Lord!" Bastila shouted, her double-bladed lightsaber ready, Revan followed Bastila's actions, her own Red lightsaber active, but yet Robina did not rise, she was too loyal to fight me._

_"Foolish Traitors, Nazgul, Now, unleash your true power!" I said, as the Nazgul shrieked, causing Revan and Bastila to cover their ears._

_Robina, being loyal was unaffected by the shrieks. "For Lord Sauron!" she yelled, striking both of the traitors._

_"Pity, but they had their chance to obey me." I said, forcing the corpses' remaining force-energy into myself, and taking their sabers as my trophies. "Go now, aid the Nine, or die trying." I said sitting back in my throne, the planet below us was Middle-Earth._

_"Yes Master." she said, and had instead surprise-attacked me, killing me._

_"Traitor......I shall return." and it ended._

Morning:

I awoke my heart pounding. It took me a minute to remember I was not even off Taris yet, but that dream, was a vision, it had to be. "Did you have the same vision, Robina?" I asked.

"Forgive me, Lord Sauron-" she grabbed her throat.

"Never.......EVER betray me, vision or not." I said releasing her from a force-choke. "Next time I shall not be merciful."

She dropped down, fearing me, only wishing to apologize, and I had nearly killed her. "Master, why?" she said, with tears down her face, so maybe I did harm her......

I felt only a 1/4 of guilt for her, but then I shrugged. "Know your place, as my apprentice, my most trusted ally, my most.......beautiful apprentice."

She blushed, and soon the crying stopped, (after I let her cry on my shoulder, again I _HAVE_ a heart, though not very large, it is mostly shriveled-up and blackened.) "I am sorry for my betrayal master.....I will accept any punishment."

"Go, find Bastila, and bring her to me _alive_ , or I may punish you in a worse way than I just did. DO NOT FAIL ME!" I yelled the last part.

"Yes Master." She left, with Flyboy to the Undercity, and I went back to the Catina.

"Excuse me, are you the Duelist Sauron?" A woman asked me.

"That I am what of it?" I asked, only here for a drink, maybe five actually.

"My boyfriend has been begging me to have you duel him."

"I.....oh what the Hell, I will accept." I said downing my drink.

"Thank you sir, I owe you one. He'd have never shut up until he got a Duel."

"He's got three hours to arrive at this Catina, and be prepared, he will need to know, I dislike ranged weaponry, but I will give him a blaster if he wins."

"Ok, thank you sir."

I sat back down, drinking a lot of my drink, seems getting drunk before noon is not something I am allowed to do, so I merely sat, talking to Sarna, rubbing her shoulders when I had enough information for a few minutes. And repeat. "Sad, I used to be able to hide among the crowd here, now everyone knows me, or well know my Alter-ego, Lucas... or my Dueling Name; I miss the old days, when it was so much simpler." I sighed.

"It's been a day....." Sarna trailed off, staring into my deep, crimson eyes. "And it feels like I've only just met you still...."

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"Power, 250 million credits, and the ability of the force...." Sarna joked, and it 'clicked' or she got serious. "Oh you mean from you? Oh I don't know......what you got that you can offer?"

"A place at my side, when I rule this Galaxy......" I got up, brushing my outfit as I prepared to get to the Dueling Ring. "Hope you'll cheer for me, beautiful." I said, going to my Duel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you a Rising Star, The Return of Sauron!" the Announcer yelled, many people cheering, out of everyone only five or six I actually knew, Yun, one of the party-goers at Sarna's, Sarna, and the rest's names evaded me. I gave Sarna a blow-kiss, smiled, and prepared for my foe to arrive.

"Who is Insane enough to face the Dark Lord of Dueling? I give you, the Double-Threat!" My eyes went wide, two enemies; well it'll be interesting....."Here they are; the Double-Threat, Bill and Tom. Both are Sauron's old friends!"

"Tom....." I said, and saw both looked _human,_ like me.

_"My Lord Sauron, we have answered your summons."_

_"Hail Sauron, Lord of the Rings!"_

I smiled, least they weren't going to be boring to fight. The fight lasted almost a whole hour; finally I began to grow tired. "I've taught you well, how about we show them, Sauron is real?"

_"For Lord Sauron!"_ they shrieked in Mordor, starling everyone, and all but my six friends were temporarily deaf.

When they could hear again, I used the force to summon my old armor, Sauron's Black helmet included. "People of Taris, Beware: Sauron, the Great has returned! I shall have vengeance on those who sealed me away until a few weeks ago!" As I finished, everyone shrieked, or gasped, now there is no way in hell Malak will just ignore me now, but who cares? _"How many Nazgul are here?"_

_"All of us, we await your orders to help you escape, Mortal or not, you ARE the Lord of Mordor, and you are needed."_ said Tom, or the Witch-King of Angmar, the Tallest of my Wraiths.

_"This was my last Duel, farewell all you who liked me."_ I said, disappearing, having teleported to my apartment, before I stopped making my old armor appear.

I had found Carth was back, but Robina was nowhere near. "You're back.....look, she's alright, she sent me on home a few minutes ago, I was just watching the Duel on the Holo-Television, when you just arrived...Who are the people in black cloaks?" he asked. (A/N: I realized I had put that the Nazgul would arrive in five days, but they arrived in one, that was.....I guess a guess that it'd take almost a week, but they do not rest....so. Eh)

"I give you, The Return of Sauron, for who now has the power to withstand my powers?" I evilly laughed.

"You mean........oh Hell; I'm not trained to fight those neither dead nor living!" Carth said, pushing the table down to use for cover.

"Join my army, and I shall spare you."

"I.....but the Republic......."

"They allowed The Jedi to resurrect me, they knew I would bend to no one, but they still allowed it. They tried to make me into their Pawn; no Living man may control me!" I yelled, and saber active.

"Look, we both don't want to fight....and anyhow Robina made some new friends you should know."

"Are they the Hidden Beks or Black Vulkars?"

"Vulkars and she met a Twi'lek also a Wookie."

"Excellent, the power of the Dark Side proves ever more powerful." I sat down, forcing the table back up. "Wraiths go and aid my Apprentice."

_"Whatever Lord Sauron Commands, it will be done."_ Tom said, in his usual ghostly voice, with a few dramatic pauses.

They left, the ancient swords of the Nazgul were now upgraded, with Cortosis Weaves, though now they didn't corrupt those struck by the Morgul blades (very often), it was a pity, but it wasn't that bad of a problem.

"So........." Carth stated.

"So a Wookie… Interesting......Maybe I was wrong about the Strength of men failing....." I joked.

"Bastila will know something's wrong when she senses all this darkness, all this evil, all in one apartment."

"She will learn the hard-way then...." I said, seriously.

"But.......Damn it; I guess any hope of you helping the Republic is slim."

"Oh, that's not true......I’ll help it," I started, and whispered the last words. " _Be lost under the New Empire."_

"You will help it? Thank the Force!" Carth sighed in relief.

"Now, tell me _everything_ and don't leave out any detail, no matter how unimportant." I said, leaning towards Carth.

Some hours had gone by, "........And then she told me to head on back, but I stayed close, hiding like a Nazgul without their cloak on. Not having trusted the Twi'lek or Wookie." Carth said, having finished on what has happened.

"Well, she did have the right idea helping, Igear out, no point in helping Outcasts. They couldn't give us a reward except gratitude!" I chuckled, "Though I dislike her using the Serum on Outcasts, I can understand occasional mercy."

"You're not entirely evil are you?"

"Not until I have my Ring, Then no one could save me from the Dark Side."

"Well......no, never mind, I shouldn't say."

"What?"

"Someone has your Ring, they are on Tatooine, and they mistook it for a stealth-field generator."

"Then we will march to Tatooine and get my Ring back, once we escape."

"If Bastila isn't alive, then sure, we'll get your Ring."

We had gone to our rooms early, no sign of the Twi'lek, the Wookie, or Robina, I locked the door, and activated my specialized turrets, should anyone break in, and they’ll get 40 blaster-holes in their bodies. I could not sleep, as visions were haunting me, some of my Doom at the hands of an old, bald Jedi, another of a (snow) white skin-colored Elf-like woman, having destroyed my Ring, and more of my destruction by the hands of random Jedi. _"Damn you Jedi! I could have been around much later when the Galaxy is even more doomed."_ I said to myself in Mordor.

I heard the Doors finally open, sometime well past midnight. "Lord Sauron?" Robina had whispered, and the turrets went offline. "Master?" she poked her head in my room. "Are you awake?"

"No, I'm obviously back in Mordor, what is it, my dear?" I said sitting up.

"Bastila is waiting outside to meet you, Master Lucas."

"I will go see her." I said, leaving her in my room.

_'Master has been in need of some stress-relief, maybe I can help him when he gets back?'_ she thought, and sat where I was just lying on my bed.

"What do you need, Bastila?" I asked, into my alter-ego instantly.

"Why does this place feel as if countless innocents died here?" She asked.

_'Oh, she'll be a fun one to control.'_ I thought to myself, "We recently captured it from some assassins, and a few liked to _torture_ their targets."

"Ah......why do you emanate hatred, darkness, and evil?"

"Erm.......Well, I have an insatiable hatred for the Sith Empire.....I had recently escaped Capture with the use of Sith Means......so I haven't had the chance to cleanse the death and evil."

"Aren't you the one who was in the Dueling Ring?"

"Yes, yes I was.....then I heard of Sauron's Return, and got out of it." I lied, expertly.

"So.......Sauron has returned?"

"Just a Duelist's nickname.....I hope."

"I think I saw someone aiding Robina in the Swoop Race and in the battle afterwards."

"Must have been your eyes, don't know what else it could have been."

"That's a possibility," she said, with a snob-like tone.

I had managed to _not_ strangle her to death, her lectures on the Dark Side made me almost choke her to death. I had just barely managed in truth, I could see her death being satisfying.....and when my hand nearly grabbed her neck, she had finally started to stop lecturing me. "Sorry, I think the Dark Side is getting to me." I lied in apology, and sat in a ball, shaking back and forth, and crying (I used an old skill to get me to cry, _**PAIN**_.); she was feeling bad for me.

She sat next to me, trying to cheer me up, "It's ok, don't worry, it gets to us all at some points." and patted my shoulder. "Can I help you feel better?" she asked honestly.

"I...I don't know." I lied; I knew what could 'help' but I knew she'd deny me, so no point in even mentioning it.

"Well, I'm here to listen if you ever need it." She said, trying to comfort me.

"Ok...." and I quickly left to my room; it was sound-proof so I began laughing wickedly.

"She's not very bright, is she Master?" Robina asked, lying where I normally lay on my bed.

Without any emotion, I merely stated, "What do you want?"

"I want Master to be Happy, in any way possible." She stated honestly.

"Anyway possible, well then…this will be a good night." I grinned; well I guess my night won't be all boring......

Sauron's Apartment, Morning:

I awoke, Robina laid at my side, her head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't remember the last time I had any stress-relief, like that. "Wake up, my dear....We have much to do." I gently pushed her.

She groaned, "Ten more minutes, please Master?" she said, half asleep. When she was asleep again, I sighed, and got into my Jedi Robes. When I was done, she finally got up.

"I’d say it’s a Good Morning for me…and you my beautiful apprentice."

She blushed, remembering the night. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Fine, don’t take all day though." I said, exiting.

_"My Lord we are ready to serve…"_ The Nazgul said, and appeared before me, I didn't react, but Bastila was shocked that someone had broken in.

_"What news do you bring to me, Tom?"_ I said, curiously.

_"The Rings have returned ours are on Manaan, the Dwarves' on Korriban, and the Elves' on Dantooine. We wish to go and get them before it's too late."_

_"Then go, and do it, do not fail me, Also my Ring is on Tatooine, bring them to our Secret base, at Kashyyyk."_

_"Yes My Lord."_

With that my wraiths left, disappearing via an old use of magics. Bastila was ready to fight before they left. "Who were they?"

"Spirits, bound to aid me. For only I can bring them eternal rest....." I lied, having planned these many days ago.

"Where's Robina?" Carth asked.

"She is.....regaining her energy she hadn't gotten any sleep until roughly 2:00 in the Morning!" I said.

"We arrived at 12:20 last night; she spent almost two hours awake before she could rest?"

"Well......she helped comfort me, so it's my fault." I lied somewhat, she was willing, and so it's partially only my fault.

"I.......see." Bastila lied, guessing what actually happened.

I spent another hour relaxing, there was little that could stand against me when I was ready, and Robina finally exited my room, in her newer ceremonial Jedi robes. "What?" she asked upon seeing Bastila's expression.

_'I believe she knows. I say let her be jealous, and creeped out, whichever comes first.'_ I said, through the bond (as I realized it's more correct to say.)

_'Ah, I see.'_ Robina said through the bond. "Jealous?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you and him? I happen to follow the Code, you did not." Bastila said.

"Yes, the Jedi Code, outdated it is." I said. "After all, the Sith OR Dark Jedi as you Jedi call them; have the opposite. ‘Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain Strength, through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory, My chains are broken: The Force shall free me.' It's true in many parts. Some parts are truer than others. 'Peace is a lie' is true. For no matter how many die, there will be WAR, for many people, Like Malak, or I will be willing to wage it."

"You'd Wage war?" Bastila asked.

"Some people must die, those clinging to a dying faith, like as example, the Jedi who are too strict, are wasting room for those who deserve their place. ‘If a few have to starve, it was to be prepared for the Darkness, if a few have to die, it was to fund an army to battle said Darkness.' I said, not knowing where I got the quote.

"That makes no sense...." Bastila said.

"It's called 'sacrifice' and sometimes, it MUST happen." I explained.

"So if say, all of the Jedi Knights fell, but the galaxy was saved.....it would be worth it?"

"Yep, yes it would." Robina had answered for me.

"Well, we need to start finding a way off this Hell." I said, and got up. "Though I do not know how I can be of help, without attracting the Sith Armada, or her Army."

"We must stand together, or we will fail." Robina said, seeing Bastila wanted to yell at 'Lucas' for not having planned an escape.

"You are right......no matter how much I dislike it." Bastila said, not even hiding her disapproval or anger.

"I think I will leave you in charge, _Beautiful_ Bastila." I said heading for the door.

"Flattery will get you _nowhere_ Lucas." She said, "Where are you going?"

"To duel, it's my one true passion here on Taris." I said, leaving the apartment.

"Bastila," Carth said, getting her attention. "You are too quick to anger, we all know who he is truly, yet he seems to retain his anger.....he seems to be able to ignore his anger, when he can't he goes to the Dueling Ring, to vent his anger."

"You...know? How can you?" Bastila asked.

"I told him, and he's right, he did however say that was going to be his last Duel, when the Nazgul appeared. But seems he can't help but getting into a fight." Robina said.

"You....know who he is, yet you and him......" Bastila seemed confused as to why Robina seemed to care that much for Sauron.

"I think he might know," Carth lied. "He is preparing for a full-scale conquest on the Galaxy, and he has a right to do so......you Jedi tried to wipe his memory, making him into a pawn, was Revan not enough?!" he yelled.

"Carth, I know you loved Revan, but we had no choice! If Revan had not been captured, Malak would have been unstoppable." Bastila said.

"Malak, Hell no, Revan would be unstoppable, and she admitted she _knew_ he would strike, she knew he was going to betray her that day......so, where is she?"

"Well...I don't know she disappeared one day, into the Outer Rim."

".....Did she perhaps remember something.........something that could destroy us all?"

"Who knows......maybe she did...." Bastila trailed off, thinking of her friend, Rose was hard for her....Rose, a Soldier she had become when her mind was wiped. Rose had promised to help Bastila, to protect her from Malak, and then she disappeared....

"Well, he left before he could meet our new friends, Mission, and Zaalbar.....where did they go?" Robina asked.

"They probably went out to find some work?" Carth suggested.

The Wookie growled, and roared, seems he was still here. "Gr......You Humans are giving me a headache......GRRR.....Wait...where's Mission?" Zaalbar said in his native tongue, Shyrriwook.

"Err......we have no clue, Zaalbar, perhaps she's following Lucas?" Robina said, unsure if her response was even close.

Upper-City Catina five minutes after Sauron left:

_'The 'Jedi Princess' had managed to make me arrive, so either I'll drink my anger to nothing, or I'll duel....'_ I thought and saw a Twi'lek not very far behind me, obviously looking for me, she was probably sixteen at the most....had a grey colored vest, with matching grey medium-sized shorts.

"Excuse me, Sir, are you Lucas Vaan Antilles?" She asked me.

"Aye and what is it that you have been searching for me for?"

"Well, you seemed to be in a very bad mood, I thought I could help you out...."

"Nah, I just need to vent my anger of Bastila in the Dueling Ring, you're welcome to watch if you want." I offered.

"Well, I'm not really into Duels, but why not? Which Duelist are you?"

I smiled; a new friend is always good. "Sauron, Dark Lord of Dueling, bet half of your money, I rarely lose, actually I haven't ever lost."

"That's impressive, perhaps they aren't rigged then. But risk half of my money....I can't."

"I'll pay you back."

"Ok then"

I walked to Ajuur, and told him I'd like to duel Marl, he seemed surprised of my return, but nodded. "Five minutes....until the Duel begins."

I prepared myself, meditating, and I _foresaw a vision, of myself, standing over the Graves of: Robina, Carth, Bastila, Zaalbar, Sarna, and many others, most of whose graves were too worn to read.... I felt sadness, and left a gift on their graves, for Robina, one of my light sabers, for Carth, my prized twin-blasters, for Sarna, a bottle of the finest of Tarisian Ale, for Zaalbar, a bow caster worthy of Mordor, and for Bastila, a Double-bladed lightsaber. "Rest now, at least until I resurrect you, my friends."_

_I saw someone behind me, it was Mission, and she was nearing her 40th, but still looked the same. "They have been dead for years, why do you keep returning to their graves?"_

_"One day, I will resurrect them, so they can live happily again. I could have need of their aid, for my Empire....so it will never end." I said, holding Mission._

_"I.....seeing they all died, am I your new Queen?"_

_"Meh, why not, I always need one?" I said, kissing her._

I got up, and headed into the Dueling Ring, that was not an expected vision. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We have an old Master of the sport Marl, against our previously just-retired, Rising Star Sauron!" The Announcer cheered, as many followed.

"May you learn, while you bleed...?" Marl said, and readied his vibro-double blade.

"Rest, for this shall be your last Duel." I said, and charged.

He had proved more of a challenge for me, a true veteran. But yet he was not like the Nazgul, and was tired after mere minutes, so it quickly was over with me winning.

"Is this the end of Marl's Career? Only time will tell." said the Announcer, as I left, I could see many were shocked.

I collected my winnings, and went to fight the Champion, Twitch, he was a Rodian. It was far easier, and when I began to head-out, I saw Bendak walk towards me. "Yes?"

"I'd like to have a Death Match with you." He said.

"How about a normal duel, and if you win....I'll pay you 250 extra credits?"

"Death Match....."

"Fine, Tomorrow Night, and if I you aren't there, I will hunt you down, and kill you."

We agreed, 12:00 tomorrow night, (technically in two days.) and with that, I shrugged, and drank until I was drunk, and stumbled on home, well....Mission had helped me walk when I started tripping every step. ("I meant to do that!" "Uh-huh, sure you did. Now let's go on, home.")

"Well.....if it isn't Sauron, the Duelist....." A man said, in a black hood, with a cloth bandana over his mouth. "Malak wishes to meet you." (A/N: He looks like the average Dark Jedi or Sith Apprentice in KOTOR, except instead of the grey-blue color he has red, blood red in color.)

"How about tomorrow perhaps, I’m a bit too drunk to go to a meeting." I hiccupped after the slurred. 'Perhaps'

"Fine, but you _will_ show up, at noon."

"Ok, a bit of help to my apartment building sir....?"

"My name is Gash, Gash Organa, or that's my _real_ name. My 'other' name is, Leonidas, Leonidas _'Headhunter'_ Rod, illegitimate son of Sith Lord Cid Rod."

"You're the one who is helping Admiral Dodonna from the inside." I hiccupped after every word.

"Yes....let's get you home, and before I've been seen by the Sith Troopers...." he said, looping my left arm over his shoulders.

It took us about three minutes, not long but felt longer for Mission, who wasn't very strong. "Bastila, Carth? Someone, open the Damn door."

"Mission is that you?" Carth said.

"Yes, now open the door; I'm dragging Lucas back in, he's drunk as a skunk....and twice as smelly." Mission said.

"Ugh....he's a heavy one for one being in a smuggler's outfit." Gash said, and Mission nodded.

"Ok, I got the door." Carth said, opening it. "Sith...." he pulled out his blasters, both being a twin-set of Heavy Blaster Pistols.

"I am Gash Organa, of the Mercenary Fleet, 'Yellow Squadron' my loyalties belong to the Republic, for now."

"What are you doing in Sith Robes?"

"I’d like to chat, but this guy weighs a damn ton, let's get him to his room, and then we can talk." Gash said.

"Ok, I've got him Mission." Carth said, and then they began to drag me to my room. "You're right; he _does_ weigh a ton..." Carth grunted, and they basically dropped me onto my bed.

Sauron's Apartment, minutes later:

"So....you were ' _recruited'_ by Malak when he didn't know you are really the 'Jedi' Admiral of the Republic Fleet?" Carth asked.

"Yes, I had not even known of my force-powers until he had recruited me, or well...my alter-ego, Leonidas."

"Admiral....." Bastila started.

"Can it be, Bastila?! Aye it is you! I thought Brejik had enslaved you."

"He did, but Robina had saved me, with the help of Lucas' Allies, Mission, and Zaalbar." Bastila explained.

"I'm glad you survived.....when I heard of the Endar Spire's destruction I feared we were doomed." Gash explained.

Bastila blushed, obviously having feelings for the Admiral. "I'm flattered you care, but I told you, if I died, we could still survive."

"So.....Sauron has returned, Malak will not be pleased, and I know he plans to destroy Taris." Gash said.

"Why are you called Gash, I thought your name was Lloyd?" Mission asked.

"Well, I happen to be handy with a vibro-blade; I've also taken on Wookies with my bare hands and won in arm-wrestling." He explained, "I however cannot hit the side of a damnable barn, with a blaster....So 'Gash of the Republic's Fleet' or 'Gash' became my new name."

"That makes sense, thanks for explaining." Mission said.

"No problem, I have no problem explaining myself." he said, looking at Bastila.

She noticed him watching her, and they both looked away, blushing. "So, Admiral, how long will it be until he orders the bombardment?" Bastila questioned him.

"Seven days, maybe less if we're unlucky. It really just depends when his full fleet arrives."

"We must prepare, and what did you mean by 'Sauron's Return'?" Bastila asked.

I exited my room, using my ancient magics to cure my drunken form, "Took you this long? I'm shocked, Jedi Princess, I've been myself since Endar Spire." I laughed, when she jumped startled by my sudden appearance in the room.

"Carth, Robina.....you both knew?" Clearly she had forgotten they had told her earlier.

"Well, it's not hard; he's been dropping hundreds of hints since you arrived." Carth explained.

"You knew, and yet you and him?!" Bastila said, unable to hide the jealously in her tone, which made Gash cringe.

"Yes, I am his loyal apprentice, when Sauron rules this Galaxy; it will be thanks to the Iron fists of Orcs, the unrelenting force of the sleepless Nazgul, and the loyalty of his followers."

"You are a Traitor to the Jedi Order!" Bastila said, ready to strike when her lightsaber was gone.

"None will harm her...not while I draw breath." I said, my lightsaber out, it was actually, (and ironically,) red in color.

"I'm with you." Said Carth, Heavy Pistols aimed at Bastila.

"Gash, won't you side with me?" Bastila asked her would-be-lover.

"I.....you rejected me Bastila, which broke my heart, I cannot side with you...." Gash said.

"This is out of hand...We'll get nowhere if we all die!" Mission said.

Zaalbar remained silent, curious as to what will happen. I however laughed my usual evil laugh. "There is no Hope: There is Doom. There is no Honor in my Rule: There is pain, sadness, hatred. It is all in my Rule of this Galaxy, that should I fail to defend what is mine: We will all die! I am Sauron, Lord of Mordor, Lord of the Nine Nazgul, and Lord of the Rings! I will not allow anyone, or anything to stop me!" I said, chanting my own Code.

"You....." Bastila said she forced her saber into her hands. "Why? Why conquer when you could save, when you could protect?"

"I am who I am, no one will stop that." I said my saber ready. "And this is my story, and if you do not side with me, you're part of this unending story is over." I merely stated, as if not a problem to me if Bastila, Gash, or Mission died.

"I won't let you kill Bastila!" Gash said, standing before her. "I will die before she's harmed..."

"I.... cannot fight you Sauron; you are not trying to conquer just to rule. You are conquering to save this Galaxy from something." Mission said.

Bastila looked around, and turned off her lightsaber. "We'll not survive this fight Gash. We must join.....and you decided to risk your life to protect me, even after I had rejected you?"

"Well, I'm deeply in love, I cannot stop thinking of you Bastila.....I've tried, so very, very, hard.....even before I told you, I tried to resist." He started, and breathed, before continuing. "I swore an oath to protect you, from the Dark Side, from Malak, from yourself should you turn, and from my feelings towards you....."

I was touched; they were destined for each other, no matter how much they denied it. "You two are soul-mates, you know." I merely stated, even though I was somewhat shocked, she was a 'proper' Jedi, not allowing love or the like, he was an Admiral in the Republic fleet, someone with a high-risk of death. But then again, opposites do attract. (Though they aren't on opposite sides, they both just have _absolutely_ no time for romance.)

"I think he's right Bastila, even though we are different, we think the same of all this, we are _perfect_ for each other." Gash said.

Bastila blushed, saying nothing. "Fine, I see your point, it's true. We must be soul-mates....now let's just get on with this all." She said, walking towards me. "We will aid you, only until Malak is dead. Then we part ways."

"Fine with me, but that means not questioning me." I said.

"Fine if that is what it takes."

I walked to the table, and closed my eyes, meditating. I felt the Balance shift towards the Light side, and I then concentrated on forcing a vision.

Vision, of Sauron's Future, 20 years into the future:

_I looked around, I was home, I was back in Middle-Earth, I was ready to rule all when I saw three wizards, Radagast the Brown, Gandalf the White, and Saruman. "Traitor, I shall have your head!"_

_"Why? Is it because my Uruk-hai killed one of your pale Orcs?" He said, his metallic staff pointing at me._

_"That's one thing I said 'Bring me the Ring, do not take it to Isengard'!" I roared._

_"He did what he wanted; you don't have any power any longer, Sauron." Gandalf said, pulling out Glamdring, his Elven-made sword._

_"We are the last of the Istari here, and we won't let you win Sauron." Radagast said._

_"Now, Fire!" I yelled, as my fleet orbiting Middle-Earth fired upon the area._

_"Devilry of Sauron, prepare to die now!" Gandalf yelled, charging at me, but was too slow, as my lightsaber cut off his head._

_"Cousin, No!" Radagast yelled out, charged facing the same fate._

_"My Lord Sauron, who could stand against the Might of Sauron,_ _**and** _ _Saruman, and the Union of the Two Towers, no one could." Saruman asked._

_"Nice try, but you already failed me." I said, as a laser beam pierced his heart. I walked on, uncaring of his corpse, or the other two._

I shook my head, the vision ending. "What is it, My Lord Sauron?" Robina asked.

"Middle-Earth has no hope once I find it." I said, "For only Saruman, Gandalf, and Radagast can stand and fight me by the time I am almost done with Middle-Earth."

I got up, and went to my room, and went to sleep. Robina had soon followed me, though I was already asleep when she entered.

That left, five people in the main room to talk, and then go to their rooms. Or in Gash's case, back to the Sith Military Base, so he could put on his civilian clothes, and go home. Gash had been the first to speak, "Well, I need to be heading to back to the base."

"Don't go....." Bastila said, holding him. "Please?" she said in a pleading tone.

"I'll ask Malak.....though I doubt it." Gash said, as he left the room, Bastila was by the door to the apartment, listening in. "My Lord, May I spend the night off the Base's Compound?" he asked his holo-projector/commlink, showing Malak.

"Fine......You deserve it after so much work, Leonidas, but you must be back by your shift. Or you will be punished, severely." Malak's metallic voice said.

"Thank you my lord, I shall not forget this, you have my gratitude." Gash said, kneeling.

"Rise, second apprentice, and spend your night well." Malak said, and the communication was ended.

"Well, I am staying only for the night. Lord Malak will have my head if I'm late." he said entering and saw Bastila hiding in a corner near the door. "Bastila, were you listening in? Aren't you all about privacy? Naughty little girl!" He had been joking for the last part.

"I learn from the best of Malak's forces." She joked.

"I love you, Bastila...." He started.

"I know....I know." She replied.

"Get a room, you two!" Mission said, in her normal immature tone.

"The Bonding of two souls is a good omen, Mission." Zaalbar said in Shyrriwook.

"Yeah, but no one said a 'Good Omen' can't find itself a room." Mission replied.

"Yeah, just go to your room, set the soundproof barrier up, and show each other your love." Carth said, knowing full-well what he meant.

They both blushed, and walked semi-slowly to her room.

Bastila's Room, moments after Carth's Teasing:

(Gash's Point of View)

"So....." Bastila said, sitting on her bed.

"So....." I said.

"I'm not sure, we're ready for that..." she started.

"It's fine, just knowing you love me is enough." I said, and I took off my bandana-mask and lowered my hood, my golden-colored eyes easily visible without the hood hiding my face.

"Malak...." She started.

"Will die, I promise you that." I finished for her.

"I....I love you Gash, I know I never said it, but we both knew-" she said, when I kissed her.

"I know, we.....just could not accept it." I said, "Now I need to sleep, I have....." I looked at my datapad, on the end-table. "Seven hours, forty minutes, and 30 seconds.... until my shift."

"Good night." she said, and with that we were both asleep.

Sauron & Co. Apartment, Morning:

(Point of View of everyone’s favorite Dark Lord.)

I awoke to my clock beeping, so I groaned, and forced it off. I could not get up, as Robina laid directly _on_ me, normally I wouldn't care, but I have an appointment at noon, and it was almost 6:00! "Robina, dear wake up...." I gently pushed her, and she slapped me in her sleep, which slightly angered me.

"Five more minutes...." she groaned.

"Up, now, Master demands it!" I somewhat shouted.

"Stick it up your ass, I want five more minutes!" she replied, angrily.

I sighed, and just remained still, and quiet. Those were the longest five minutes ever, I swear. I'd rather be sitting in the middle of Mount Doom, than lay here, but she was stubborn when she was waking up.

Finally she woke up, and realized what she had said, while blushing she apologized. "Sorry, Master...."

"It's fine......" I said, as I got up, and suited up for my meeting with Malak in about.......five hours.

I had suited up into my smuggler outfit, and set my vibro-blade at my left, my Mandalorian-Heavy Blaster pistol in its holster on my right. "No, really I am sorry for that, Master."

"Once again, it's fine. I have a meeting to prepare for, so go on; go help Bastila and all of them plan an escape." I said, and stood up, "Wait....that's right, Canderous, a Mandalorian Mercenary wants to speak with you Robina, in the Upper-City Catina, at 3:00, **don’t** be late." I then left to speak with Gash, Carth, and Bastila.

"We need to find a ship, something strong enough to help us escape, but something fast enough to flee the entire Sith Fleet." I said, "Who here knows how to find Davik?" I asked. "No one......well that makes things harder, I'll be at the Catina, drowning in Tarisian Ale for the next half hour." I then left.

Gash had chosen then to speak. "Well, I know a few Sith Soldiers that want off, and Zelka would like to join us....so we should work on getting Davik's Flagship, the Ebon Hawk!"

"We'd be more likely to ram into the Star Forge than take that thing without a fight." Carth said. "Wait....what's the Star Forge?" he asked, unsure how he came up with that response.

"It's probably some form of Factory-Battle Station, it has it in the name after all." Gash said, he knew...but he couldn't say anything more.

"We don't have a choice; Malak will destroy Taris to keep me from helping the Republic War Effort." Bastila said.

"Well...." Gash started. "I think we need to get off Taris before it is destroyed!"

"We will, somehow, My Love." Bastila said.

Gash looked at his datapad, "Damn, I'm going to be running late if I don't get moving!" With that said, he rushed off, with what he had brought with him, back to the Military Base near the Elevator to the Lower-City.

He was greeted by Malak himself, "You're late......" Malak said.

"I...forgive me my Lord, I was preoccupied, and I......will accept any punishment." Gash said, kneeling.

"Preoccupied, by what exactly?" Malak asked.

"I had heard rumors of Bastila being in the Upper-City, so I decided to try finding her, but I realized I was late, so I abandoned the search, at least until you deem it important to begin the search." Gash said.

"Continue the search, find Bastila, and bring her to me." Malak said, "Alive....or I shall have your head."

"Yes, my Lord." Gash said, rising, and beginning to head back

"Oh and Leonidas, that reminds me." Malak said.

"Yes Lord Malak?" Gash asked.

"I know who you really are, Admiral Gash." Malak said, causing Gash's eyes to widen. "But I shall let you live, if you can find Bastila."

"I........you are truly the Sith Lord of Second chances...." Gash said, bowing in respect. "I must ask though, how did you know it was me?"

"You disappear every few weeks, and then the Republic strikes our weak points. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. And I would bet a million credits, that you know where Bastila is."

"I......will you promise to not harm her?" Gash asked, as I finally arrived.

"Malak, Lord of the Sith Forces, you wished to see me?" I asked, my force being suppressed by my own skills.

"Yes, you are in the company: Rod & Dueling correct?" Malak asked.

"Yes, my lord, if you wish it, I shall see to it, my company begins making you armor, weapons, droids, and what else, for half price." I said, bowing in respect.

"Good, I will see to it, you will need to have a ship to get off Taris, do you have one on hand?" Malak asked.

"I am going to kill Davik, and take the Ebon Hawk, his flagship. I would like some support fire on his mansion in a few days," I said, knowing my place and not demanding support.

"Gash, go and alert the Leviathan about the ship that will be allowed to leave Taris, Then you are to find Bastila, and bring her to me."

"Yes, Lord Malak." Gash said.

"And, you have three days, to get off Taris before I destroy it, it will turn to _silver glass_ when I am done." Malak said.

"Got it, and....might I accompany Gash, in case of Vulkar or Bek fanatics, going in to attack him, and try to kill him?"

"Very well...." Malak said, "Aren’t you that Duelist Sauron, the one who will make me very rich if you manage to kill Bendak?"

"Yes, I am, and yes, I am a force-user, I am thinking about annihilating the Jedi Order, and the Republic." I said, then following Gash to the shuttle.

"How does he know who you are?" I asked my vibro-blade inches from his neck.

"He figured it out, and I will help him, gain his favor, then kill him, and take over the Sith Forces, and give the Empire to you, Lord Sauron." He said, knowing his place.

"When I get the Empire as my own, you will be my Head Admiral, and Bastila will be your personal slave." I said, "Malak will corrupt her, when he gets her, and you will become her _master_ in every which way."

"Yes.....my Lord, Sauron, your rule shall be without question."

Leviathan's Bridge, an hour later

"Leonidas, it is good to see you again." Saul Karath said, "And you are...... _Sauron_ , the real one, I am guessing." He had turned away from the view-port.

"How......?" I asked.

"I've got a copy of ' _The Lord of the Rings'_ and it's pretty interesting, especially when I heard of your Duel against two enemies, an hour long duel. Sounds like something you'd do." Saul said.

"When the Ebon Hawk comes off Taris, hold fire. It is Malak's Orders." Gash said.

"Join us Saul and you can become a great Admiral, without equal, except for Leonidas." I said.

"So you wish to take over, I think I will agree. And so you know, Malak doesn't know who you are." Saul said. "Least not really you...." he stared at his datapad, and back up to me, "You've got three hours until your duel, with Bendak Starkiller....." He turned back to stare at Taris.

"See you, good luck not getting caught." I said, force-choking the soldiers around.

"They all died from choking themselves...." Saul said, to which I nodded. "Good luck in the duel."

Catina, two hours later

"Well...." I started, as I drank some Tarisian Ale. "Were royally doomed....Malak knows Bastila is in the Upper-City, he knows who you are, he is going to watch my duel, personally, and so is Bastila......"

"We are going to die, that's for sure." Gash said, drinking his own drink.

"We have hope, hope is never lost, though it almost can be." I said.

"It's time for your duel, get suited up." Gash said.

"I am suited up," I said, patting my smuggler attire.

"You are going to die." Gash said.

"I got my Energy Shields, don't worry." I said, showing both of my Shields, a _Mandalorian Melee Shield_ and a _Sith Energy Shield_. "See?" I asked.

"You are still going to die." Gash said.

"Oh, go feast on Bastila's-" I said, when Gash punched me in my jaw. "Ok, I deserved that." I said, punching his face, and leaving a bruise.

"Good punch." Gash said, and we laughed, as if we had just heard a joke.

"Go on, and kill Bendak." Gash said, acting like a Sith Lord. "Then you may take your place as a Sith Lord."

"Yes, my Lord." I followed with the act, and we laughed. I went to the Dueling Ring I was about ten minutes early. So I sat my vibro-doubleblade on the ground, in front of me. I meditated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us go back a decade, when Death Matches were common. It was unpredictable; who won was usually a faster blaster-slinger. And we have ten-years out of Retirement, Bendak Starkiller! And who would be insane enough to take on the Death-Match King?" The Announcer said. "I give you all…Sauron!" The crowd cheered in my favor, though some cheered for Bendak.

"This shall be fun." Bendak said, watching me meditate.

"This shall be your final test, try to learn as you bleed, Bendak." I said, rising, and vibro-blade ready.

"This begins........NOW!" yelled the Announcer.

I quickly sheathed my Vibro-doubleblade, firing a volley of my blaster-shots. "Die....and finish your destiny." I said, forcing Bendak towards me.

"A Jedi, Damn it, I can't win in Melee." Bendak said, getting up and rushing to get some distance.

"Come here impale your face upon my blade." I said, pulling him again, this time even closer. When he was but five feet away, I unleashed a force-lightning on him.

"GRAHHH, that hurts!" Bendak yelled in pain, seems his Mandalorian Assault Armor did no help against my lightning.

"Die now...." I said, throwing my vibro-blade, which sliced his guts out. "And so Passes Bendak Starkiller, a Duelist, a Murderer, and a Mandalorian." I said.

"Bendak is down, he's down, and he is dead! Bendak Starkiller is dead All Hail Lord Sauron, the greatest duelist in Taris history!" I merely shrugged, and walked to see Ajuur.

"You killed him, you can have your 10% and I'll throw in his blaster." Ajuur said in Huttese.

"Can I get, perhaps 20%? It was the best Duel ever." I asked, knowing I was risking my life just by bargaining with a Hutt.

"Well, you brought in so much credits.....sure, but know this was your last duel, no one will duel you, only one who would was Bendak, and you killed him." Ajuur said, I nodded, knowing my career was over.

"It is fine I have a Bounty to claim now." I said, walking to the exit.

"I can't believe you did it, you killed Bendak...." Bastila said, shocked.

I coughed loudly, drawing Malak to me. "This is?" Malak asked.

"Aye, Lord Malak." Gash said. Gash Held Bastila still. "This is Bastila, the Jedi's only hope."

"But.....you said you loved me, and that you'd kill Malak." Bastila said, feeling betrayed and hurt Gash would betray her.

"Malak would kill me if I didn't this was my choice, me or you...he promised to not hurt, you......and I do love you...." Gash said, and Bastila smacked him on to his back. "Ouch!"

"Surrender Bastila, Malak has won." I said.

"You....betrayed us!"

"No Bastila, he sided with me, he had no hope of surviving if he got off Taris." Malak said.

"My loyalties are bought, not promised." I told Malak.

"5000 credits will be sent to your base on Kashyyyk. I will expect you and your men ready to fight if need be." Malak said.

"So you know Malak, I am Lord Sauron, of Middle-Earth." I told him.

"Had I not seen your skill in that Duel, I would have laughed. But you are truly Sauron....I suspect our alliance is temporarily then?" He asked.

"Aye, it is only temporary." I said, "But I will still forge you weapons."

"I look forward to the day you challenge me." Malak said.

"I look forward to it myself...." I said, and with that Malak knocked out Bastila and took her to the Leviathan.

I looked at Gash he was angered by Bastila's reaction, smacking him onto the ground. "You will make sure she doesn't die won't you?" he asked, I merely nodded.

"Well, Robina, Carth, and Canderous should be back by now....." I said.

"Maybe they left without us...." Gash said.

"Maybe, that is always a possibility." I said, and with that I went home.

Gash followed, knowing Malak had him under ' _vacation_ ' on the work-list. "We will be doomed if they abandoned us."

"True.....well, I am going to meditate, that took a lot of my strength to do so." I said.

(End of Chapter 1: Taris, Before Escaping.)

(A/N: Yes I do realize Sauron's Ring was destroyed in the end, but in this story, it is like the Rakatan Star Maps, they were repaired slowly, over time. And like I put earlier, "You were too powerful to have been destroyed entirely." I think he personally couldn't die forever, and was Hibernating for centuries, allowing Middle-Earth enough time to forget, and become too weak, should he return. And yes, I have allowed Saruman to return as well. Same as the Witch-King, but I look at it in my own way....If you noticed most times when I spoke of the Sith, I had put down “Sith Forces” It’s because my computer is terrible, and things Sith Needs to be a lowercase ‘s’ then it says it needs to be capitalized.)


	2. Taris, After Escaping

Chapter 2:  Taris, After Escaping

Day after Bendak died, Sauron's Apartment.

"They are coming." I said, sensing the Ebon Hawk land near the Apartments.

"So....how did you get a base on Kashyyyk?" Gash asked.

"Oh, I got it as a gift from some company, Czerka.... or something like that. They heard of my Company, and now they get 5% of all profits."

"They're slavers.....they don't deserve to live." Gash said, and then the doors opened.

"You guys are alive, so....where's Bastila?" Carth asked.

"Malak captured her, Flyboy; she came to the duel, even though I told her not to." I said.

"Oh.....well, we need to get going, Malak is going to-" Carth said.

"Destroy Taris, I know. Now let’s get my armor and go." I said.

We gathered my armor, and we boarded the Ebon Hawk, everyone I needed to see was here: Zelka, Igear, Kebla (Equipment Emporium), Robina, Canderous, Carth, T3-M4, Marl, Dead-eye Duncan, Ice, Gerlon Two-Fingers, Twitch, Sarna, and some other people I didn't know. "Hello, Sauron." Said Marl, he was lightly smiling.

"Good-day Marl, how are you?" I asked.

"Been better, so let’s get going to your Base on Kashyyyk, I’m sick of Taris." Marl replied.

"So......this is the Ebon Hawk? Not what I expected." I admitted.

"Hello there, Sauron the Great." Igear said, "I'd offer you my wares, but Robina there bought them all."

"Robina......we need every last credit we have, Malak expects ten thousand Weapons, Vibro-blades, and Blasters." I said.

"Well, we can make them. Don't worry." Robina said.

"Well, Handsome I think this sip is over-crowded." Sarna said.

"So it seems I will sleep here in the main room, anyone else like to join me?" I asked.

Suddenly as we got into space, we were hit by heavy laser fire. "Someone needs to get to the gun-turrets and hold those Fighters off until we get to hyperspace!" Carth yelled.

I was furious, "Malak!" I yelled, and started blasting anything that moved to us with the gun-turrets.

Leviathan, during the Escape:

Malak stood, fully at attention, having somehow heard Sauron's yell. "Did any of you hear that?" He asked the crew on the bridge.

"A faint yell, like it was someone yelling your name sir." Saul Karath said.

"He knows we are not letting him escape easily." Malak said.

"Should we execute Gash, My Lord?" Saul asked.

"He is our spy in his group, he won't betray us." A Soldier said.

"What's your name soldier?" Saul asked.

"Luke, Luke Starkiller, son of Bendak." The soldier replied.

"A Mandalorian.....find us some Bounty-Hunters, and set a price of 1000 Credits on Sauron's group's heads." Saul said.

"Yes sir!" Luke shouted, saluted and went to prepare a craft to Tatooine.

"If Sauron dies, then Gash will return to us empty-handed." Malak said.

"Saul, if this doesn't work, the penalty is death." Malak said.

"I know, my lord Malak" Saul said.

Back on the Ebon Hawk:

As I blasted the Sith Fighters to dust, I stopped firing the turrets, and I sighed. "We barely made it...."

"Prepare for hyperspace in 5 seconds....." the Ebon Hawk itself said.

"Brace for quick speed in a FTL!" Carth yelled, but before I could, we were already in hyperspace and I had hit my head on the entrance to the Gun-Turrets.

"There seems to be something wrong with Sauron.....he might be dead." Igear pointed out.

"He's going to survive. The force is strong with-in him." Gash said, and the Duelists finally realized this man was a Dark Jedi.

"Admiral.....We have bigger problems." Carth said.

"Oh?" Gash asked, and walked to the cockpit.

"I've got…" The Ebon Hawk came out of hyperspace. "Oh, I guess nothing, sorry. I thought I had something is all…Scanners had something, for a second…”

This is the End of Chapter 2.

 


	3. Secret Base & Jedi Elrond

Chapter 3:  Secret Base, and the Jedi Elrond

Sauron's Secret Base, weeks later:

(Gash's Point of View)

I’d awaken inside Sauron’s base, after a long day, tiredly, I had maybe an hour of sleep, busy thinking of my mistake in giving up Bastila, I regretted it every moment, it tore into my soul, feeling her pain as my own, as Malak tortured my sweet Jedi Princess, but then this was nothing new for more, at all, I was used to regret, and depression, as it tore and ate into my soul, either being my own men, of the Republic 7 th Assault Fleet, or my Ground Assault force, the Republic 71 st Infantry and Armor division. Every Soldier I lost, I made a personal trip to their parents, to give my respects to the helluva soldiers who followed me to their death.

(Sauron's Point of View)

I had just woken up, and stared at my ring.....it was everything I cared for (Outside of my little band of merry misfits.) "My.....Precious..." I wanted to put it on, but the new self of me, (the Mortal part) liked being an equal to the people. (And among other things I found I liked.) I gently tapped at my growing stubble, thinking on the choices I had, very, very carefully.

On one hand, I could become immortal, and never fear Death again, but if I did so, I could not allow any at my side, for they would die well before I did...

And on the other hand, I stayed mortal, and lived my single life carefully....both had perks, but I figured, if I must I would use my Ring.

"Master.....oh you're awake." Robina said, entering my room in the 'Secret Base'

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Gash is awake we can finally begin our assault on the Star Forge." Robina said.

"Is there anything else to report?" I merely asked, planning the assault on the Star Forge in my head.

"I need to tell you something Master..." Robina started, and I looked at her.

"Alright then, let me get comfortable." I said, sitting comfortably.

"My Father is Cid Rod, the Sith Lord of Betrayal." She started, and I nodded. "Is one of the 'True-Sith' or so I can figure he's at least part True-Sith."

"True-Sith, you mean the red-skinned almost mistakable for someone of the Zabrak race, right, because that is actually cool to think of." I asked.

"Yes....yet he looks entirely of any 'human' race, he told me before he went into the depths of the Outer-Rim. And was lost....for the last two-hundred years..." She said.

I snapped to attention, eyes widening, "You're over two hundred?" I laughed. "Never would have guessed....how do you remain so young?"

"I've been told my Mother, Cid's Jedi Lover, was an Elf." She explained. "And I haven't had an  _expert_ such as you around to confirm or deny it."

"Well....I rarely dealt with them, but I'd say it's likely-" I started, then saw the (almost) skin-colored ring on her hand. "How long you had that?"

"About....200 years... I think." She replied.

"That ring.....is one of the elven-made rings, one of the three rings of the Elves." I said she seemed unimpressed by my comment.

"Well....that explains a little." She said.

"Anyhow, let us go and check on Gash." I said, getting up.

Gash's room, Hour Later:

"So....Admiral, it's time we plan the Assault on the Star Forge.....We'll need ten thousand men just to be lucky..." I started.

"If we strike now, Malak will not win...." someone pointed out.

"If we strike now, the Republic can  _win._ " I said, somewhat distastefully... "We are going to Tatooine first....and I will need a Republic Admiral at my side....we are outnumbered, we need some  _**courage** _ , something rare in the Republic Fleet."

"Sauron....do you feel that, a shift in the Balance, the Jedi have enough power to challenge you...." Gash said.

"Théoden......Aragorn.....Elrond...They are mastering their abilities....I had hoped to have been more prepared before Aragorn and Théoden returned..." I sighed.

"I stand with you Sauron, no matter what. We are Brothers-in-arms..." Gash said.

"Now....let us go to Tatooine...." I said, before collapsing.

Dantooine, 2 Weeks before Sauron Returned:

(Elrond's Point of View)

"Masters....Sauron  _will_ be free, we have maybe a week before he will plan to conquer the Galaxy." I said, I had the normal (brown robe, white-tannish inside) Jedi robes on, and my hair was exactly as it was centuries back, when Middle-Earth was free of Sauron.

They ignored my prophecy ("He cannot, all of the Jedi Councils aided us in wiping his mind." pointed out Vrook.) "Who says Lucas Vaan Antilles, won't just take over him?" Vrook said.

"He will not be beaten, by a broken mind, Vrook." I replied.

"We should plan, incase Lucas fails....." Vandar said.

"We risk a lot to do this, but Sauron must help us find out where Malak is getting his forces, and we will need someone to.....ransom him into helping us should he return to the Dark Side." Master Dorak said.

"With Revan.....Rosaline....gone we must use Sauron, if we do not, who knows what evils Rose might unleash..." Master Zhar said, remembering his old Padawan-turned-Sith who had disappeared one morning, into the Outer-Rim... "The Entirety of Malak’s Sith Battle Fleet looks to outnumber the Republic by now...."

"Have Robina accompany Sauron, we will." Vandar said.

"Should he fall, her Jedi-instincts will be able to save him...." Vrook said, although he personally didn't believe a word of it.

"We have this on an edge of a knife, stray but a little and the Jedi will fail." I said. "I will trust in your wisdom though, what of Aragorn, and Théoden King?"

"They will be trained as Jedi, to fight Sauron should he return... they will be trained on Middle-Earth." Zhar explained.

"I will inform the Istari, Good day, Masters." I said bowing, and leaving the room.

"Um.... Master Elrond?" My Padawan, Luke Grey asked.

"Yes, Luke?" I asked.

"We....have a major, major problem..." He said.

"What is it?"

"Juhani has fallen to the Dark Side....along with five other Jedi Knights..." Luke said.

"Well...." I started, and thought to myself.  _'Shit.....we need everyone we can get....hopefully I can save Juhani...'_ "We're going to where Juhani is most likely at now, Luke."

"Ok, Master." He said, following me.

Tainted Grove, minutes later:

"Elrond..." Juhani said.

"Don't do this Juhani....." I warned her, my Elven-made Lightsaber almost ready, just needs to be activated.

" **I will be your doom!!"** Juhani shouted her  _red_ lightsaber out.

"Very well....." I said, my own lightsaber was just like an Elven-blade, (Elven-Blades are a sword with a Scimitar blade, not thick. usually about a normal sized longsword. For those who didn't know) except it was a lightsaber after all, it had a yellow color, but it would change to a white color every few seconds.

"Master.......she's frozen me...." Luke said.

I sighed, and easily sliced her saber out of her hands, and set my blade at her neck. "Surrender..."

"You are  _still_ stronger than me, how?" She asked.

"I am over 200 thousand years old I have had  _centuries_ to practice sword-craft." I said.

"You.....are ancient." Juhani said. "And I am unworthy to waste your time....end it...please…"

All I had said to her was. "No."

"I see, I will return to the Jedi." Juhani said.

"Well, we did a good deed Luke....so want to go with me to Middle-Earth?"

"Well....sure...I've always wanted to see it myself." Luke said finally free from the ' _stasis'_ force ability.

Sauron's Base, (Present time) week later:

(Sauron Point of View)

I awoke in my room, I felt....sickly, as though I had been sick since I had fallen asleep. I groaned "Apprentice?"

"Good morning Master." Robina said, snapping a Gizka's neck.

"What's with the Gizka?" I asked.

"Another  _gift_ from Czerka." she said.

"Great.....a frog-like, high reproductive rate, rabbit." I sighed, and got up.

"We are ready to go to Tatooine." Robina said.

"And how is my little apprentice? I care more for her, than I do for my own schemes of conquest." I asked.

"A little  _unfulfilled_ I will admit." She said.

"Well......we can't have that..." I said, and sat down on my bed, as I was in my own room.

"I suppose we can't." Robina agreed.

Sauron's Base, Morning:

"Wake up, love." I said, prodding her, as usual she was laying  _on_ me, not next to, or under (though I could show her how it feels sometime.)

"Yes, master." she replied, rolling off.

"Well, that was shocking." I mumbled.

"We will have more time  _after_ we rule the Galaxy." Robina stated.

"Fair enough, now let us get ready." I said, suiting up in my newer Armor, it was a mix of Mandalorian Armor, Dark Jedi Robes, and some Sith Trooper armor. (With it was a Heavily Customized Mandalorian Helmet, with spikes on it, which I demanded it have spikes.)

Middle-Earth, week after Sauron “seduced” Robina:

(Elrond Point of View)

"Not easily can we win, even if we were ten thousand strong...no...No train harder, Aragorn and you as well Théoden!" I yelled.

"Yes, Master." Aragorn said.

"So much death will come, is it right of us to step into this fight?" Théoden asked.

"If we don't fight, we will lose everything, Middle-Earth will be no match against Sauron's army of Darkness." I said. "We must prepare ourselves...if the Sith Empire can be defeated we have a hope of victory."

"Master Elrond!" Luke yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gothmog....has returned..." he said.

"Can you feel it? The Force is shifting to the Dark side." I said.

"Sauron has  _corrupted_ Robina...The Republic is doomed..." Luke said.

"Get to the Ents; tell them, Elrond of Rivendell summons him to Rivendell in five weeks’ time... Aragorn follow him, your past will help him find old Fangorn." I said.

"Yes, Master." They said in unison.

End of Chapter 3

(A/N: I feel Sauron's Story might be more than I can handle, with my other fan-fictions, so I will take less time with this than I have been.)

 


	4. Search For The Star Forge, And Sauron's Secret

Chapter 4:  Search for the Star Forge, and Sauron's secret.

Kashyyyk Base, month after Sauron was sick.

(A/N: Sorry for the horrible visions, I had this written out for a few months, but not completely, and as such the Visions are lacking compared to the rest of the chapter in my opinion, but I just don’t see it being fixed in any way. Anyhow read and Review my readers, and enjoy)

(Sauron Point of View)

The Force was trying its best to abandon me, yet at the same time it was staying, keeping me alive. I barely remembered my comatose state, only remembering the parts of the visions.

Vision 1: Secrets.

I was running, from what I don't know, every time I looked back, I saw a face, it was taunting me, and the way it stared at me was creeping me out, I tried to stop, but my body wouldn't stop it...I eventually was unable to move, and then I realized, I was in a loop until I figured something out.

"What do you want?" I asked the face.

It had, yellow Sith Eyes which were staring directly into my soul, and it merely smiled evilly. "Admit your secret, the Deep Dark one and you may leave." The voice it is was purely evil.

"I…when I was mortal I had witnessed things so evil, just seeing them corrupted me, I have memories that weren't my own, memories showing pain, hatred, and sorrow, and.... _love_ , such a thing is impossible for me, I have only a blackened crisp of a heart, it doesn't even feel like it beats." I said.

"Yet, when you returned, your heart was alive, and red like all others, so how can you not feel love?" the Face asked.

"I have nothing? Nothing to live for, except my Ring…I can't fall in love, they'd be outlived by me…" I said, and the Face merely laughed.

"Love is like that, but you forged a Master Ring, you could make one for your Dark Queen, yet you do not…why?" It asked, mocking me.

"I…have not found one woman worthy of it-" I was cut off by Robina appearing next to the face, now it was a Mask.

"So…I am unworthy of being your Queen?" She yelled.

"I alone can control the Darkness, I would not want you to deal with such a thing…my destruction allowed Darkness to Flourish elsewhere, when I am the Emperor, I will destroy the Darkness…" I said. "I don't want you to have to see my darkness it will consume me forever again."

"All this time I waited patiently, yet now I learn you had no plan to make me your Queen?!" She was angry.

"Robina…I would make you my queen, but...I don't want to destroy your light-side." I said, as the Vision ended.

Vision 2: Future, Past, and Sauron admits his Feelings

I was sitting on my Throne, in Middle-Earth, yet it was as if I was still ' _The Eye'_ , my original nickname when I was defeated, the Face was in front of me. "Tell me your Feelings, about the Past, and the Future, and about  _Robina,_ and do not lie to me, or I shall destroy you!" It yelled.

I held the Mask-Face thing, and I stared into its missing soul. "I was the Dark Lord I wished only to rule with an Iron Fist! Now…I am…Human again, I do not know what I will do…I wish to destroy all Darkness except for my own evil…and Robina, I admit…I do  _Love,_ her, she helped me escape Taris." I said.

Robina appeared where the Mask was, and smiled at me, with the smile I give her, when I need some.... _problem_ , taken care of. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes...but I don't want to hurt you should anything go wrong..." I said.

"I am not a piece of glass! I am not a fragile little flower either!" Robina yelled, before I silenced her with a deep, love-filled kiss.

"No, you are my  _beautiful,_ almost impossibly beautiful, Apprentice." I started, seeing her frown. "And, my loveliest of  _partners_ , I will make you my Queen, eventually."

"I'm so happy!" She replied, and many unspeakable things happened in this vision.

Vision 3: Sauron's Demise

I had been sitting on my bed in Barad-dur, the Tower of the Great Eye. "Wake up, my Queen...today is our Wedding day." I said, pushing Robina, she felt....oddly  _cold,_ almost  _frozen_ , I feared the worst instantly. "My love, are you…?" I asked, and pushed her onto her back, she had glazed eyes..."No...."

I was alone...and I felt for it, my Ring...it was gone, "No!" I yelled, feeling my ring once more being destroyed, and this time it was harder on my body, the pain of loss was adding up to my destruction. "Curse you, Damn you Jedi!" I yelled, as I, and everything I cared for was lost, this time, I couldn't feel my strength, this was it.

Present Time:

I shook my head, waking up they were very, very vivid visions, if they weren't dreams. "Time to go on my normal life..." I said, but my eyes were on my Ring, only inches away from my hands...

"I will resist the Darkness I will make Robina my Queen, and have a child no it will be two before I turn back to the Dark Side." I said to myself.

Deep Space, Present Time:

(3rd Person Point of View)

The very walls of the Tomb were shaking horribly, as though a siege was happening, there stood a Giant's Statue in the middle of the main room, the Statue had a golden suit of Heavy Exoskeleton Armor, (A/N: Check Suvam at Yavin 4 Station in Computer Version for its look, the black part is same, blue is gold.) the statue having been there for nearly two hundred years, every second if you watched closely, the Statue moved, although only a small amount at a time, it was remarkably life-like of Sith Lord, Cid Rod, Lord of Betrayal, Father of Robina Rod, Jedi Knight. Or so it should have been.

The Statue was breaking apart at this very moment, he had been standing, staring at the only possible entrance to his Tomb, they say when Cid Rod finally sits, all Hell will be unleashed on the enemy, Not even his Masters could stop him, many thought the old adage: 'Hell hath no fury like the scorn of a woman' was incorrect, that the newer, more forgotten adage: 'Hell be more merciful than Cid Rod, and much cooler as well' and they would be right, for his anger burned like a Million Suns on fire, which meant: a hundred times hotter than a Sun, doth a Flaming Sun mean.

It suddenly was shattered, Lord Rod was free, so he sat down, "Two hundred years, and yet the Jedi have forgotten me." he laughed, he had a long, black beard, thick side-burns, a twirled mustache, and his hair was shoulder-length. "Sauron is back....not surprised." he said, and got comfortable, while he plotted. "Hmm...Wonder if Robina still lives and I wonder if that one Jedi, what was her name......?" he tried to think of her name though the thought was just missing.

Back with Sauron

(Sauron's Point of View)

"Oh, hell....Cid Rod is back..." I thought out loud.

"Well...it was nice having known you Master." Robina said.

"Well, isn't someone just helpful?" I asked, mockingly.

"Aren't I just the best?" She asked, and we were just inches away from each other.

"Will you be my  _Queen?_ " I whispered into her ear.

"I didn't catch that, Master." She was doing so to get me to say it out loud.

"Will you be my Queen?" I asked anger in my voice.

"Of course I will, why wouldn't I?" She asked.

I held her close to me, and kissed her passionately. "I will make you  _beg_ for everything I wish..." I whispered, causing her to blush.

"Well, let's get prepared to establish a Wedding Date." Robina said.

"Days after I capture Coruscant." I said.

"So.....we’re talking three weeks from now?" She joked.

"Maybe more, we should ask someone like Carth or Gash first." I replied.

"Well...my dear, let's go tell everyone the good news." Robina said.

"Ok, whatever you say, beautiful." I said.

Gash, after having heard us was happy for us, but he didn't think the date should be so soon, "You might fail to capture Coruscant, there have been weirder things." he said. “Now it still hurts about Bastila…”

"I must find the Star Forge, after I have my own fleet..." I said.

"We will gather a fleet without compare, and there shall be an Admiral without an equal." Gash said, kneeling before me.

"Rise, my friend today we will prepare the Ebon Hawk to take on light patrol cruisers." I said, and he nodded.

"We'll be unstoppable." Gash said.

"Yes we shall, under one rule will this Galaxy be controlled, and it will be mine." I said.

Carth was busy like usual in the pilot's seat, pressing buttons at a near impossible to memorize combination, he was preparing the Hawk for a jump to Tatooine, Sauron's Orders....he couldn't stop thinking of Revan, his only love since his wife died during the whole 'Telos IV attacked by Malak's Fleet'. Even now, he missed both, thinking of his wife reminded him that he should have been watching Revan more closely, she had been preparing something even before the whole 'Revan will conquer the Galaxy' thing. "Revan......why did you have to nearly die?" he whispered.

"Flyboy, are you alright?" I asked, entering the control room.

"Yeah, just thinking of Revan, and how I hope we'll come across her....do we have time to possibly save her?" Carth answered.

"Of course we do, besides leaving Revan as a slave would only hamper our cause....as I have heard she is the Sole Reason the Republic survived the Mandalorian Wars?" I asked.

"Her tactics allowed us to finally win that war, with minimal losses in battle." Carth said, "Without her, the Republic had no hope of survival."

"I see, and she was a lover of sorts to you?" I asked.

"Well....yes that is correct, even before I told her I was married we were having somewhat of an affair." Carth said.

"'Somewhat; what do you mean by ‘somewhat of an affair'?" I asked, "You either were or weren't, which was it?"

"Well, there was nothing like what you and Robina have, but we were in love, no doubt about that." Carth said.

"I see....so what do you think about adding some extra armor, and more guns to the old Hawk?" I asked, leaning on the Navigation-chart carefully.

"Well....more guns would be fine, but more armor might slow us down considerably, don't you know the old saying: 'It is better to fire and retreat rather than fight toe-to-toe.'?" Carth said.

"So, less speed and maneuverability is a worthy sacrifice for having more Armor means less chance of being totally destroyed by the Sith Fleets in battle?" I said.

"Well, what about upgrading the Shield Device with some spare energy shields?" Carth asked.

"Do you want more equipment for the party or overly-defend Ebon Hawk?" I asked. "Energy Shields are expensive...besides most are useless after five uses."

"What's this?" Carth asked, seeing a location left on the Ebon Hawk. "Yavin IV: Space Station, Suvam has a special limitless-use Droid Energy Shield, 5000 credits."

"What luck.....how many credits do you have?" I asked.

"Only...... oh, just 30 credits." Carth replied, checking his pockets.

"Well...I have about 2500 from the Dueling Ring...and you have 30 credits....2530 credits total so far....how much does Bastila and Gash carry?" I asked.

"Bastila carried 500 of her own, personal cash from the Jedi Order.... Gash has I think 250,000 Credits in the Banking Clan's account for him." Carth replied.

"I am so getting Gash to pay for my upcoming Wedding." I joked, and we both laughed.

"Shall we continue to our destination or to Yavin IV, my lord Sauron?" Carth asked.

"Well... let's go save Revan, and see if they have any top-of-the-line assassination droids for sale." I remarked, and watched the ship jump into hyperspace.

As they approached Tatooine, I, Gash, and Robina went to explore the planet, and while the heat didn’t bother me, I’m sure it affected Gash horribly, seeing he’s in a Republic Admiralty Uniform, I’d look over at Robina, remarking for once in my life, how no matter what she wore, it seemed to fit her perfectly, although I might find a sinfully tight robe for her, later…I’d shake my head, and head out, mind-tricking the Czerka docking guard to let me go free, and then mind-tricked a Duros trying to give me a crate that I ‘was expecting’, to instead send it elsewhere, and walked on, silently, into Anchorhead, where I mind-tricked a widow for her Wraid-plate, knowing it was far, far more valuable, than to be worthy of her time, and she could survive without it, after all. It wouldn’t trouble me to sleep, knowing I doomed her chances of leaving Tatooine.

I’d walk on, quietly, looking occasionally to see my Wraiths, hidden in what little shadows there were, silently guiding me to my target. I’d stop, entering a Czerka building, and doing what it took to gain what I was looking for, a Hunter’s ID, and walked on, quietly, towards the next step of my journey, watching as my Nazgul killed Malak’s ‘Assassins’ with ease.

It was then that I stopped before a slave, the force strong with-in the woman, one look at Carth told me all I needed to know, and I spoke to her. “Y-you have to help me, buy me, and just get me away from my ‘master’.” The woman begged, she was, a half-Mandalorian, 5’ 3’’ woman, in a sinfully tight slave robe, her hair, was a blonde-horrid mess, her skin was tanned from time spent in the Dune Sea, and she had Jade-colored eyes.

Quickly, I entered the droid shop, and use the force to get a good price on the Droid he was selling HK-47, just looking at it, I saw an Assassin Droid in the making, rather than anything else. Gash paid for it, seeing I lacked any real credits.

For all intents and purposes, this woman, while not my type, was, decently beautiful, and I spoke to her, for a few moments, and found her master, who had ‘accidentally’ got slashed in half, by the waist. From there, I took her back to the Ebon Hawk, and Carth stared, at what was once the woman he loved, and smiled.

Jade, as her master called her, conflicting with the name the Republic gave her, smiled back, at the man, and explored the Ebon Hawk, as I went exploring it, after Zaalbar mentioned a problem, food-rations strangely low, and I knew he hadn’t ate them…

I walked, about the Hawk, until I entered the Storage Room, and looked at a child, kneeling down, to look at her, tilting my head, the child smiled at myself, and began speaking a mix of Mandalorian-Basic that was such a mess, I had to spend several minutes speaking to her, to try and solve the issue, finding out she lived on Dantooine, and her name was Sasha.

With that complete, I headed out to the Dunes, Gash following as did Robina, towards what would be likely a long hunt on this desert world. We had fought against mighty opponents, the formidable Tusken Raiders, to Gammorean Hunters, to a Krayt Dragon, but one of my favorite moments on the planet was slaughtering a mining company’s team, at a Sandcrawler, after wards, we entered it, and rested, for a few minutes, Gash was slowly getting over Bastila’s loss, he would however, not abandon her by sealing the bond, on his end, in those few moments where Malak wasn’t torturing his beloved, he would speak to her, protect her, and heal her wounds, through deep meditation. He swore in those moments, when she was saved, he would  _make_ her  _his_ , and he could feel the blush form on her face, thanks to the Force-Bond.

HK-47 watched, calling everyone -except Gash- meatbags, his only real funny term, at all, it seemed. Gash got up, wiping his forehead, and sighed, ready, Robina after a moment was herself, then I yawned, getting up. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Sauron, first off, you need to actually practice the force, Force-Pull and Force-Push are alright, and all, but you lack any real Force Powers, but alright let’s go.” Gash remarked, and I shrugged.

Robina hummed a song, as she walked on, twirling her lightsabers, boredly, as Gash looked up, heading towards the Tusken Enclave, slaughtering them as they attacked, he would make sure he took their Gaffi Sticks, for the bounty on all Tusken Raiders. As they reached the Enclave, a Tusken said something, and HK said he understood, and so I raised an eyebrow, and looked to Gash

“Tell them, we mean them no harm.” Gash ordered.

HK would reply, and the Tusken replied quickly. “He says  _I doubt that very much, you slaughtered our kin, to make peace?!_ ”

“Tell him, we wish only for the raids on Czerka’s Sandcrawlers to end.” Gash said, sternly.

HK would reply, and Gash watched, not amused. “He says that:  _You need to visit the Clan Leader then_ .  _Though I doubt you will receive much other than a quicker death by their Leader’s hands_ .”

“Tell him to take us there, immediately,  _if_ he values his life.” Gash said, an unknown fire in his eyes startling the Tuskens slightly.

“He says: _Very well, your death is near._ ” HK replied, Gash follows the Tusken quietly, as I was prepared to attack them with a good old lightsaber to the head, but I figured, let’s see how it plays out first.

Two hours later resulted in us creating a truce with the Tuskens, for a Moisture Evaporator, and after that, I went exploring the Sand People’s Enclave, and found two sets of prisoners, one “cell” holding Jawas, the other was holding a Twi’lek named Griff, Mission’s older brother.

I sent the Twi’lek off for safety, and he seemed unhappy by it, but I shrugged it off. I also convinced the Tuskens to release the Jawas, and then headed out into the Dunes, Gash followed, with a Blaster pistol, which in reality was the worst idea ever, but he wanted to shoot something/someone at this time, so I let him carry it.

As we approached the Den of the Krayt Dragon, Gash took in a breath, and knelt down, reaching into his pack, and took out a Blaster Rifle, a Sith Sniper Rifle, and he took aim, seeing the sleeping beast deep in its cave. He fired, several times, and then threw a grenade at the beast, which roared, and charged out, into a trap another hunter had made, of explosives, the Krayt Dragon flinched, and fell dead, Gash wouldn’t stop, he switched to his lightsabers, and struck, not finishing until the Beast was beyond a doubt dead.

The Krayt lays dead, and Gash began carving it, taking the Krayt D. Pearl, as his trophy, planning to put it into his lightsaber later. He walked back over, avoiding eye-contact, as he took in a breath, and said. “Don’t tell them I lost it…”

“And why, should I not?” I asked, tilting my head, curiously. “A famous Republic Admiral losing his self-control, and slaughtering a Krayt Dragon.”

“I SAID DO NOT TELL THEM!” he growled, but then took in a breath and became calm. “I…please, my lord…” he said, sadly.

“You are forgiven, Lloyd…but DON’T lose control on me AGAIN or YOU will SUFFER the CONSEQUENCES.” I’d growl out, looking over the horizon, then spoke to the hunter. While I spoke, Gash went into the den, returning with the Star Map’s coordinates, and an old belt, a frown on his face.

“I will KILL Malak, one day. That I swear, and when I do, I will make sure his name is forbidden to speak of!” Gash yelled into the dunes, which made me smile.

“Indeed, indeed, Gash.” I remarked, with a smile. Looking around, I sighed, and began the trek back to the Ebon Hawk, Gash was depressed –more so than usual I might add- but he was seemingly alright. Gash broke off, and entered the Cantina, to alert Bastila’s mother of what had happened so far. Or well, not all of it, but the warning news of her capture, and that she should go into hiding. Gash also left the Cantina a few hundred credits short, after donating most of it to Bastila’s mother, while the other portion he spent in drinks.

Gash would stumble back to the Ebon Hawk, drunkenly with a smile, half out of it all. The people around him would try tempting him for his credits on false endeavors to spend it all on, but he walked right on past them, as if it was nothing at all, he didn’t stop to chat with anyone, but he did stop, to speak to a woman, buying the Wraid plate off of her, and he sold it in the Hunting Lodge, for a few hundred credits less than he spent.

Several other hunters looked at the well-known Republic Admiral, and were amazed, and from one of their own, found out that he was the man who killed a Krayt Dragon, on his own, or so it had seemed least. He had no fatal wounds, was partially drunk, and hand a lightsaber at his side, which could only mean…he was a Jedi!?

Gash growled at them. “What are you looking at?!” he snarled out, glaring out at them. What had happened to the Admiral who was calm, calculating, and a tactical genius if ever there was one?

“N-nothing.” One replied, shakily, as Gash smiled, darkly, and then left.

“One day, I will KILL Malak.” Gash said, with a large, dark smile.

Unknown Space, Cid’s Tomb

With the Dark-Side gathering its powerful servants together, one half-Sith’ari looked left and right, readying himself, to A) Kick some ass, and B) Get the hell out of Deep Space, the only problem with his plan…he didn’t have a ship, or even any clue  _where_ in the Unknown Regions he was, two hundred years encased in stone, in a tomb can really screw up one’s sense of direction, among other things. Cid Rod, the Lord of Betrayal, or more of Corrupt-Knowledge would be correct, as in all honesty, he rarely betrayed, but when he did…you never knew until you became one with the Force.

Cid Rod looked left, then right, the walls of his tomb were stone,  _and_ to make things worse for him, woven into it, carefully by hand, was Ysalamari hide, so he couldn’t use the Force to escape, then there was the door, solid Permacrete, and Ysalamari hide as well…just what he needed, a tomb where the Force was useless to him, but…a thought came to his mind, as he walked towards a corner of the room, and found two things, a vibro-knife, and a stun-blaster, undoubtedly good weapons for law-enforcement, but not in his case.

The vibro-knife had a blood-red colored blade, gilded hilt, and was as sharp as any good blade; it was also strangely weightless to Cid, where-as the blaster was almost useless for him, he took it anyway. “By the Force, could this be the beginning of my escape?” he asked himself, and approached the door, using the knife to begin cutting the hide off, in a fashion to make a new cloak for him, the perfect Anti-Jedi/Anti-Dark Jedi Robe. Cid would begin the process of cutting open the door with the vibro-knife, unbeknownst to Cid, there was a Permacrete detonator hidden near-by, and a few Thermal detonators. But soon the galaxy would remember the Sith Lord of Betrayal. For soon, he would break free.

And then he would rally his Empire against his brethren for the Republic and safe the day, like always.

(And there we go! I apologize for the horribleness that is this chapter, but…I hope you all liked it, if not, review, or if you did review, CR out.)


	5. "Join me or Die"

Chapter 5: “Join me or die.”

(Hey guys, sorry it’s been almost a year since I updated this story, I’ve been busy with other things, and a bit of school, so I’m going to make sure I get the next few chapters done for you guys.)

It had been nearly a week since Gash’s fall to the dark-side began, that the group once more began their search for the Star Forge, Gash personally knew the location, but he was not letting them go to it until they were prepared for it, the battle was only just beginning for them after all. Sauron asked him only once if he knew the location, Gash was honest to what might as well be his Sith Master, and said yes…but he wasn’t going to give the knowledge up until they were ready.

Sauron nodded, he had no reason to quicken everything, and as it was, sent Gash, Carth, most of his small force as it was to go to Dantooine, to if nothing else find out what the Republic knew, he didn’t dare go himself, nor send Robina, knowing the Jedi would only destroy his mind, or her own, if they had even a whiff of his “betrayal”

So it was that, Gash, Carth, T3-M4, and Canderous Ordo went to Dantooine, reporting the failure over Taris, the destruction, and…the loss of Bastila, Lucas, and Robina in the fights on the planet. The Jedi Council, knowing Gash was not one for lying believed him over the reports on Tatooine, of Lucas and Robina being alive.

Sauron, Robina, and a few others were staying behind beginning production of weapons and armors, we had a deal, although we did have special explosives built into the weapon, that when the time came, would become useless except for the movies, such a strange thing, but effective nonetheless.

Weeks later, Outer-Rim Region

(Dr. A. Thrax’s Point of View)

I would pace about my secret base, idly, a wolfish grin on my face, as I tested yet another deadly concoction on tortured prisoners, I had begun as a Weapons maker for the Republic, but after the initial bomb of my creation was used…well, they decided they ‘Did not need my services anymore’ and tried to have me executed as a War Criminal!

My bomb killed ten thousand civilians, of which was a small exchange to wipe out an entire Mandalorian Army. Thirty thousand Sons of Mandalore that would never harm another soul, thirty thousand to ten thousand, three Mandalorians to one Civilian lost, is a worthy sacrifice in war. Yet the Senate decided I was ‘Unethical’ and ‘Insane’ and not to mention a ‘Threat to Galactic Safety’

I will give my bomb, the  _“Cleansing Missile M-II”_ had one a large amount of unexpected radiation, perhaps that is why the Republic hunts me down, or perhaps I sided with the wrong army in that war. I do not know, but I do know that I will not make the same mistake again, this time; I will ensure those who brand me as a murderer, will get an extra dose of my weapons when I find the right person to use my weapons against those Republic Dogs. They will regret stabbing me in the back! I will not fail, that is a promise, no matter which it is that it must be to take this war against them, I will support them…unless it’s Malak, and he’s the only person I will not aid.

The galaxy will soon fear the name Doctor Andrew Thrax, and they will suffer the fate of all of those who try to resist, I will not be stopped! No one will stand in my way!

Sauron’s Base, three and a half months later

(Sauron’s POV)

It’s been a long time, through communication Gash has taught me the basics of the force, and my willingness to master these powers, along with several other factors has certainly given me an edge in this all. Soon I will wage my war, and when I do, I will ensure those who resist join me or they will die.

Gash hasn’t been getting any better since he lost Bastila, in fact he’s getting more, and more unstable, which is wonderful for now, but soon, he may outlive his usefulness, but yet…I feel there’s more to him than I can imagine. He’s got some unknown destiny for the Galaxy, of what, I don’t know, nor do I dare even guess, only because it is Gash.

Mission and Zaalbar are alright, while Robina and I were as expected, we practiced, we prepared, and planned our next move, and I decided if anything was to happen, I would want the full measure of Mandalore at my side. I just needed to get there, and convince their leader, ‘Mandalore the Ancient’ as they called this one, of what was needed to be done.

(A/N: So…yeah while I like Canderous as Mandalore in KOTOR2 

(I liked the game personally it’s alright…but just not quite worthy of being a KOTOR Game) 

But I have an OC who will be Mandalore, Luke Starkiller, Leader of the Mandalorians that  _didn’t_ stand with Mandalore in the MW’s; he was a personal aid to Revan, and son of Bendak Starkiller. Will he want revenge? Just wait until the next chapter.)

 


End file.
